Despúes de mucho tiempo soy Feliz
by TutiSara
Summary: Que pasa cuando te das cuenta que las cosas no son lo que parecen, Amas a alguien pero pagas el precio despues...Las Familias Elric y Mustang...echenle la culpa a la Alquimia...Cap 16: Estalló la Guerra señores! Entren y dejen Reviews!
1. Después de la tempestad, viene la calma

Ojo, no se Traumen por el título , es simplemente que me llegó la inspiración...Y SERÁ SOLO PARA LA CHICA MECÁNICA...JIJI  
y empiezo aqui...

Cap. 1: Después de la tempestad, viene la Calma

Rizembul,1924  
Dos Mujeres conversaban fuera de una casa, una Sostenía un libro, la otra, tenía una Barriga enorme, por como se veía, Tenía Aproximadamente 6 Meses, pero aún asi era Enorme  
-Hace un Año que pasó todo, verdad? le decía Scieszka a Winry  
-Si, es verdad.  
-como ha cambiado el tiempo, no? La Abuela Pinako ya no está con nosotros, los chicos estan lejos de aqui, Tu boda Con Thomas... y el Embarazo!  
-No te preocupes, ya superé el hecho de que ellos no volverán...pero me recuerdan un sentimiento que no olvido...  
-Acaso tu...  
-Ni lo digas!

Desde el día en que los Hermanos Elric se fueron de su mundo, La Mecánica era infeliz, solo conocía tristeza y más cuando tuvo que ver a su Abuela querida en su lecho de muerte... lo único que recuerda es que su Abuelita le dijo "No importa lo que tengas que hacer, ni las consecuencias que haya,si luchas por lo que sientes, todo estará bien" y se fue...

... Pero una persona pudo cambiar todo lo que ella sentía y pensaba de su vida, y eso ocurrió varios meses atrás...

-Y ahora que hago, si no cojo el Próximo Tren a Rush Valley, Dominic y Paninya me van a matar!!!  
en ese momento, con una grán rapidez, como pudo llegó a la estación y Abordó el trén...  
-uff, me salvé!  
-Pe... pe... Pero si es Winry Rockbell!!!! Dame tu Autografo!!!  
Un sujeto De Ojos verdes y Cabello Negro, y mas alto que ella, se le arrodilla...  
- (Y este loco quien es???) y tu Eres...  
-Lo siento, Thomas Van Veldeke, Para servirte mi Diosa  
-(Y este tipo quien se cree??? lo mira de arriba a abajo) ehh, Gracias...( Piensa: El tipo, aunque es Lindo, esta algo loco...)  
-Te pido que arregles mi Automail lo enseña  
-Oooooh!, lo examina...el diseño es increible, tiene una buena suspensión, aunque falta conectarlo un poco mejor...  
-Entonces, lo Arreglarás para mi??  
-Claro!  
A partir de ese momento, la friki por el Automail que conocemos sintió algo por el Ojiverde, mientras que este, con cara de Alegría, disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con la Rubia chica...  
Continuará


	2. Una Historia, Un Propósito

Capítulo 2: Una Historia, Un Propósito

El tren ya llegaba a su destino, y la Mecánica y el Ojiverde estaban muy entretenidos conversando que no se percataron de la vista, estaba Atardeciendo...  
-Bueno, pero aún no me has dicho en que trabajas o que, es que estas de Vago por ahi?  
-No me Malinterpretes. en Realidad soy Escritor, pero me dedico mas a la Poesía..  
-Que bien! Curiosamente tengo una amiga que es una completa amante de los libros, deberías conocerla!  
-No, dejalo asi. A mi me importa mas otro tipo de Chicas (N.A: Que directo)  
-(hmmm) y como te gustan a ti?  
-Voy a ser sincero contigo. hace un año, fui al taller de Dominic, supongo que lo conoces  
-Claro, es mi Maestro  
-(Que tonto soy) Como verás, el fue quien me hizo el Automail...  
-bueno, a lo que quiero llegar, es que ese dia Te vi... no te acuerdas, tu me arreglaste mi Automail  
Winry hace un esfuerzo por recordar, pero no lo logra  
-lo siento, no lo recuerdo...  
-no importa, dejemoslo asi si?  
-(ehhh) Esta Bien...

Ya era la hora, El trén había llegado a su destino, Rush Valley. Winry se sentía algo presionada, ya que su último trabajo fue lejos de Casa, pero se alegraba de volver a ver a Paninya y Dominic, con los cuales había forjado una gran Amistad desde que su Abuela ya no estaba.  
-Bueno, me voy. Fue un gusto Conocerte...se aleja  
-Espera!  
-Que sucede?  
-Solo quiero que sepas algo le entrega una Carta. Cuidate mucho, MI Mecánica loca!!! se va  
-Queee??? saca la llave inglesa y se la lanza  
Thomas Cae al suelo  
-Oh por Dios, que hice??'

Winry decide ayudarlo, asi que, como puede, le lleva al taller de Dominic, en eso sale Paninya y ve a la pobre chica cargada con una gran Maleta y un Chico  
-Pero que de... Dominic, es Winry, Ayudame!  
Entre los 3, Entran al Chico a la casa, lo recuestan en una cama, pero lo único que medio dijo, entre su Letargo, Fue...  
-Necesito, necesito que la leas  
-Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo- dice una Winry muy Apenada  
lo dejan en la cama y salen a conversar..  
-Que le hiciste a mi Hijo?  
-QUEEEEE?- Dicen Winry y Paninya al Unísono  
-Si, es mi Hijo, no les hablé de Él?  
-Creo que se te olvidó ese "Pequeño detalle" (Sarcástica)- Dice Winry  
-lo siento,fue un error. El chico apareció hace unos años, era hijo de mi gran amor y mio, pero por cosas del Destino, ella se fue con otro y se llevó al chico, asi que núnca supe mucho de él...Creo que es hora de ir a Dormir, no creen?  
-Es verdad Bostezo es hora de Dormir  
Todos se van a Dormir, pero a Winry le quedaron las palabras de Thomas sonando en su Cabeza -La carta- Pensó. fue directo a ella  
Abre el sobre y empieza a leer

Winry:  
"Eres tu la luz de mi existir, Faro sin igual en mi vivir.  
Eres tu Canción de Amor, que brota de una Flor.  
No se podrá nunca, medir tu Corazón.  
Mujer como tu, ninguna Jamás  
Mi dulce Ángel, tu lo serás  
y por eso, niña mia, hoy te vengo a decir  
que por ti dueña de mi vida, no hace falta gratitud"

¿Quieres ser mi Novia?

Thomas Van Veldeke 

La Chica quedó sin Habla, lloraba, pero no de Tristeza, mas bien se dio cuenta de otra cosa...  
Continuará

Este fue Mi segundo Capítulo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	3. No te Olvidaré, ¿Pensarás tu lo mismo?

Cap. 3: Creeme que no te Olvidaré, pensaras tu lo mismo?

Ciudad de Munich...  
Un jóven Rubio y otro con Cabello Castaño iban al lado de una chica linda, se sentaron en la Banca de un Parque.  
-aaaah, Tengo Hambre! Quiero comeeer  
-Que curioso, es en lo único que piensas, Ed.  
Los 3 jóvenes reunieron dinero, pero solo les alcanzó para 3 helados...  
-Que de malas, esta Inflación esta cada vez mejor  
Edward estaba con la mirada perdida, algo le inquieteba, algo en lo mas recóndito de su Corazón le decía que había cometido una estupidez.  
-Ed, Ed??? que te ocurre, di algo-Noah le pegó para que reaccionara  
-Ay! Eso duele, Porque lo hiciste???  
-Tonto, en que piensas?  
-O mas bien, en quien???-dice Alphonse  
-Callense!-dijo un Edward mas bien Ruborizado...Oye Al...No, no es nada  
-Que??? la última vez que dijiste eso, pasamos por mucho. no te quedes callado, habla..  
-Quiero Regresar a Rizembul  
-LO SABIA!- Al hace un gesto de victoria con los dedos y señala a Ed con una Sonrisa,-Tu la Amas!!!  
-Naniiii! Estas loco!  
Noah se pone de pie, toca a los 2 chicos e increiblemente, ven la puerta pero un modo de Regresar...  
-Al?  
-Hagamoslo Nii-San  
Se devuelven a la dichosa fábrica de donde volvieron. La puerta estaba Cerrada. no había rastros de un círculo de Transmutación ni nada por ese estilo. solo vieron una pequeña mancha. lo único que pudieron hacer fue ponerse a pintar el piso, de tal modo que se formara un círculo  
-Vamonooooos!  
-Pero tu no puedes ir con nosotros Noah-le reprocha Al  
-Otra vez??? yo quiero conocer su mundo, que me traten bien, que la pasemos chevere!  
-Tu perteneces a este mundo-Comenzó Ed- Por lo tanto, debes permanecer en él  
-si asi lo quieres, asi será-La gitana saca una Piedra roja  
-De...de Donde Sacaste eso?  
-venía dentro de la Armadura de donde Salió Al  
Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, los Elric vieron un Rayo de Esperanza...

Mientras tanto, en Rush Valley, la Rubia Padecía un Calvario en su mente-y todo por un "MI Mecánica Loca",Quien se cree-Se queja Winry  
-Ya me vas a traer el Agua o vas a seguir soltando la baba por el Hijo de Dominic-dice Paninya  
-Que? yo... no... ni loca... como crees...(Ruborizada) Iré a traer el Agua  
-(le grita) Apresurate!!  
Winry corre, trae el agua, la cual se movía bastante; pero su Cabeza mas bien no era un poco de Agua moviendose, era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados  
(Para si misma) Será que me gus... no no no, eso no puede ser, apenas lo conozco, pero es taaaan lindo... pero esta loco  
Por estar en sus vacilaciones, la chica no se dio cuenta y le echó toda el Agua encima al pobre desmayado, quien increíblemente despertó  
-Do...Donde estoy?  
-estas en Casa de Dominic, Winry te trajo hasta aqui, esta muy apenada  
-Ho...hola, siento haberte golpeado anoche..(Mas roja que un tomate)  
-Y Bien?  
-y bien que?  
-Si o No?  
-Si o No que??? de que hablas..  
-Tonta, la Carta

_(FLASHBACK)  
Será que si o será que no. en el fondo de mi Corazón siento algo muy especial por Edward, pero él me hace feliz, se que lo conozco desde hace poco, muy poco la verdad. pero el me puede ayudar a ser feliz  
-Que haces aqui?  
-eto... ya me voy a Dormir, buenas noches  
-Buenas noches Winry...  
(FIN FLASHBACK)_

_  
_-Eto... yo... pues...NO LO SÉ!!! Es muy apresurado, no se que decir, dejame pensarlo  
-Es por culpa de Edward Elric, no?  
-que?  
-por culpa de él estas triste, pones una cara amable frente a los demás, pero él se fue y te dejó aqui y no te hizo feliz.  
-Ed NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO (Llora)  
-Y entonces porque lloras?  
-porque la única responsable soy yo, yo debi haberle dicho todo, pero fui lo suficientemente cobarde para no hacerlo, y eso es lo que me carcome por dentro  
(Se abalanza sobre el chico) Por favor, te lo pido, si me vas a Querer, no me vayas a Hacer llorar  
-Tontita, claro que no, pero prometeme algo tu también  
La chica levanta su mirada, y aunque tenía los ojos Rojos, Se veía inmensamente hermosa  
-que es?-dijo Winry entre Sollozos  
-Que no me Olvidarás  
-Como hacerlo, tonto, si descubrí que representas algo importante para mi...  
-Quiero que tengas esto, fue de mi Madre, la amé mucho...(Le dá un Anillo con una Piedra Roja)

-Winry, Necesito que vayas a Central, tienes Otro cliente... Aquí esta la dirección-Dominic le Pasa un Papel-aqui tienes la dirección  
-De nuevo??? porque a mi...(Se rasca la cabeza)  
-No te preocupes, yo te acompaño...

Asi, Los Hermanos Elric, Winry y Thomas emprenden un viaje que los terminará entrelazando en un halo de misterio, pero también creando un conflicto de Tal Magnitud, que a mas de uno se le Soltará la lágrima... y el Odio...  
CONTINUARÁ


	4. ¿Eres mi Esperanza, O mi Dolor?

Cap. 4: Eres Mi Esperanza o mi Dolor?

Ed y Al deciden usar la Piedra Roja para volver a su mundo, sin embargo, Noah no la entrega  
-¿Pero porque no me la das?-Empieza Ed  
-¡Olvidalo! si yo no voy a su mundo, por Ningún motivo se las daré, ademas, yo...  
-Noah,-La interrumpe el Hermano menor-Yo quiero en verdad que vengas con nosotros, pero como dijo mi hermano, tu perteneces a este mundo, no se que consecuencias traiga el hecho de que vengas con nosotros-Repuso él.  
-¡No me importa! ¡Si yo no voy, ustedes tampoco!  
-(Se Rasca la cabeza) De acuerdo, vienes con nosotros, pero con una condición  
-No me importa, la que sea, la acepto  
-(Al le susurra al oido a su hermano) ¿En que diablos estas pensando?  
-Solo espera y lo verás (Termina esa conversación y le dice a Noah) Lo único, es que tienes que hacerte pasar por la Esposa de Al, No es tan dificil  
-(Al y Noah) ¿QUEEEEE?-Ed se rie de las caras de Ellos-Pero Hermano, yo no puedo hacer eso! me da mucha Pena, y mas con Noah, que es mas que una amiga para mi...oops (N.A: Pilla'o, se lo tenía escondidito!!!)  
-(Muerta de la Pena) es, que yo...-(Sin pensarlo, se le abalanza al pobre Al y le planta un Beso)-yo te quiero mas que a un amigo...   
-o.O yo...yo...  
-Las Cosas Románticas para después...Noah, Dame la piedra  
-Esta bien..  
Edward pone la piedra en la mitad del círculo, junta sus manos, e increiblemente, la Puerta se abre.  
-¿Y ahora, como nos vamos?-Pregunta Al  
-Muy sencillo.-Noah camina hacia una pared oscura, y desde allá les grita-Este cohete lo hizo Al como un proyecto secreto, espero que aún funcione. me dijo que lo usaras cuando lo necesitaras, este es su último regalo  
Los 3 Mueven el cohete, se suben en el y despegan  
-Sujétense, esto será algo largo!

El Cohete llega a la parte Subterránea de Central, y al igual que la vez anterior, se produjo un estremecimiento en Central, al cual, llegaban Winry y Thomas después de un largo viaje...  
-Casi que no llegamos, verdad?  
-Si, es cierto  
Se siente el estremecimiento en toda Central, algo le decía a la chica que debía dirigirse hacia un sitio en especial...En ese momento, el cohete sale por los Aires y se estrella contra el edificio del Gobierno, Winry y Thomas llegan allí  
-Au Au Au; Ed, Al, estan bien?  
Al oir, esos nombres, la chica corrió hacia donde estaba Noah. El ojiverde esta pasmado. a su lado pasó un hombre con un parche junto a una mujer de Cabello Rubio  
Ed y Al salen de la nave, su primera visión de todo es Winry, a su Lado Noah, y de lejos, logra distinguir al Coronel Roy Mustang con la Teniente Hawkeye, y a un chico desconocido. En esos momentos, lo único que Winry pudo decir fue un...Hola  
-Hola! Solo vas a decir eso? Mecánica Friki?  
-Callate Enano, No tienes ningun derecho a tratar a Winry de esa manera!-Thomas se había acercado al grupo y le había reprochado a Ed el comentario  
-Y tu quien te crees para venir a callarme y a decirme Enano? somos igual de Altos, lo ves?  
-Yo no me creo Nadie, yo soy el Novio de Winry  
Al oir esas palabras, el Pobre Ed cayó de Rodillas y empezó a llorar.-lo siento, lo siento tanto, todo fue inútil, lo siento chicos...

-Porque lloras, Hagane,Un hombre Núnca llora, sabes?  
-Eso no le Concierne Coronel, es mi problema.  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, Ahora soy General, pero no llego a ser Fuher por motivos que tu conoces. y Riza, ejem, quiero decir, la Teniente Hawkeye ahora es Coronel.  
-Que bueno! ahora me Toca a mi...Ella es mi Esposa Noah, la conocimos en Alemania y la trajimos acá.. la última vez no pudimos, pero queremos ser felices -dice Al.  
-¡OOOOH! Pero si es Parecidísima a Rose, que bueno, yo soy Winry Rockbell, amiga de los chicos desde hace tiempo.(Mira a Edward) ¿y tu porque lloras?  
-Yo... Necesito hablar contigo. necesito decirte...Que volví solo... solo por ti!  
-Edward, yo...yo...Yo tambipen te esperé, te esperé siempre, pero tu te fuiste y me hiciste infeliz... pero... pero...  
-Pero ella no te necesita! Ahora me tiene a Mi, tu la hiciste sufrir mucho-Le reprocha el Ojiverde  
-Y crees que no lo sé?,(Ed se seca las lágrimas y se pone de Pie)Por eso vine, para enmendar mi error.  
-Pues no lo permitiré, yo la Amo y no me importa, pero lucharé por ella asi sea lo último que haga  
-Y yo mas, yo tengo mas derecho que tú, Ojiverde de pacotilla!  
-Que me dijiste? Repítelo  
-Ojiverde de Pacotilla  
-Enano de Acero!  
-Mechudo!  
-DEJEN DE PELEAR! ESTO NO ES NECESARIO!  
-Si lo es (Gritan Edward y Thomas al Unísono)  
-Entonces, yo seré el Juez.  
-Taisa, estas loco?  
-No me digas taisa, soy General, Generaaal!  
-(le apunta con la pistola) O te Callas Roy, o te la clavo  
-Es...esta bien...Mi amorcito...pero no me hagas nada (Cara de terror)  
-Esto será como la evaluación cuerpo a cuerpo?-Pregunta Thomas  
-Asi es.  
-Un momento, es Alquimista?  
-Soy el Alquimista de la Poesía, Thomas Van Veldeke, Grabate eso.  
-Ah si, pues yo Soy el Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric, y soy quien va a quedarse con Winry  
Miradas de odio del Uno al OtroGRR

Asi, los dos hombres mas Importantes en la Vida de Winry deciden luchar en un combate por ella; Roy y Riza tienen una Relación caracterizada por un General que lo único que hace es evitar que su Novia no le clave un tiro en la Cabeza, y Al y Noah, bueno, dejemos que esos dos tortolitos vivan su romance a su manera...  
CONTINUARÁ


	5. Lindo Recuerdo

Cap. 5: Lindo Recuerdo

Ya era de Noche, las lámparas iluminaban la plazoleta de Central, y los dos chicos solo tenían un deseo en su mente, Quedarse con la Rubia a cualquier costo.  
-Cuando vean la llama, podrán comenzar la batalla  
-De Acuerdo-Dijeron ambos  
Hubo un silencio Sepulcral, todos miraban a los dos chicos, quienes se miraban con odio asi no se viera nada. Roy saca su guante, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando...  
-YA NO PUEDO MAS!  
-Pe...Pero Winry?  
-Vamos a aclarar esto de Una vez por todas.  
Thomas, Te he aprendido a querer, me has enseñado a ser feliz, Dejé de llorar solo por ti, y desde el primer momento me hiciste Reir.  
Edward, Te conozco demasiado. se lo que te gusta y lo que no; Se que no me contabas las cosas solo para no verme llorar, pero me dolió mas el hecho de que te fueras sin decirme la verdad. que solo me la vinieras a decir hace un rato,  
¿Cómo pudiste?-La chica llora sin Remedio y Tira su llave inglesa, con tal suerte, que No le pega a Edward sino a Thomas. asi que Edward decidió aprovechar la oportunidad  
-¡Nos vemos!-Coge a Winry de un Brazo, la carga de los brazos y se la lleva-Vuelvo Mañana!  
-Nii-san, ¿Que vas a hacer?-Al va a perseguir a su hermano pero Noah lo detiene  
-Es mejor que tome su último chance antes de que lo pierda?  
-¿Su último Chance?  
-¿¿¿Que diablos me paso???  
-Siento todo lo que ha causado mi hermano-Al le ayuda a Thomas a levantarse-Pero quiero que entiendas que es por el bien de todos. Vamos a un Hotel-Revisa sus bolsillos y no tiene nada-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
-Alphonse, se pueden quedar en nuestra casa, por nosotros no hay problema, verdad Roy?-Le muestra la Pistola  
-Si, Si, cla...claro, no hay problema, Además, conocerán a Elizabeth, es Mi orgullo y mi alegria. aqui la tienen. ¿es una Belleza, no?  
-Es...Muy linda-En la foto había una Bebé de Cabello Negro y Ojos Miel junto a la Teniente-Si, es muy bonita  
La teniente le Susurra a Al-Desde que Elizabeth Nació, a Roy se le pegó lo mismo de Hughes, mostrar fotos de la Bebé a todo el mundo. es lo único con lo que no lo puedo controlar  
-jiji, Por algo eran amigos, no?

Mientras tanto, en las calles de Ciudad Central  
-EDWARD!!! Bajame!!!  
-Olvidalo, prefiero que me golpees con tu llave, Que por cierto no me diste, ja ja! que punteria tienes!  
-No tengo una llave, pero cuando me bajes, yo... yo...  
-Tu...Que?-Decide bajar a la chica y la mira fijamente...  
-Olvidalo. ¿En donde estamos?  
-es Sorpresa  
Habian llegado a la misma ciudad en Ruinas. entran al Gran Edificio. Vals de fondo  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
-Podemos Bailar, si tu quires  
No se necesitó decir nada mas, la Música hizo el resto...ellos solo se dejaron llevar. y para que ese recuerdo tan lindo permaneciera en sus vidas, decidieron darse el uno al otro la mas grande muestra de Amor...(Ahora saben de Donde salió el Bebé de Winry)  
CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Lágrimas de un Corazón Perdido

Cap. 6: Lágrimas de un Corazón perdido

Los dos Rubios volvieron al Cuartel de Central luego de su "Paseo Romántico", y decidieron que era momento de Recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.  
-Winry, ¿Si te pido que huyamos y empecemos de nuevo, vendrías conmigo?-Repuso Ed  
-¿Y Al?, ¿No pretenderás dejarlo solo, o si?  
-Por el ni te preocupes, El ya se sabe cuidar solo, Además, tiene a Noah a su lado, y los dos se quieren, asi que no importa. Pero no me respondiste...  
-Eto...

La Rubia no sabía que responder. Luego de estar con Edward, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, no quería dejarlo, quería correr el riesgo, quería vivir una Aventura; Pero por el otro, se sentía algo culpable con el Pobre de Thomas. Ella sabía que el la Amaba hasta mas no poder, y le tenía un gran afecto, de hecho, lo quería mucho. pero eso no era precisamente amor.  
-¿Déjame adivinar, no estas segura, cierto?-Thomas había aparecido de la nada y tenía una cara de venganza que asustaría a cualquiera, Cualquiera menos Ed  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Solo vengo por lo que es mio, por lo que lucho, por lo que vivo…  
Thomas saca una hoja y empieza a recitar un poema: (Por algo se llama el Alquimista de la Poesía)

Tu Eres la Razón de mi vivir

Sin ti no se existir  
y Aunque no lo quieras Admitir  
Tu tampoco puedes vivir sin mi

En ese instante, la Rubia quedó en una especie de Trance, es como si Thomas, por medio de sus palabras y la Alquimia, pudiera controlar a la gente. Winry, en medio de su Trance, empezó a Caminar hacia Thomas

-¿No es lindo? Como se nota que me ama mas a mi que a ti-Le dice un Thomas orgulloso y Burlándose de Edward  
-Winry, Winry!!!!! No vayas! Él no te quiere!! REGRESAAA!  
La Rubia apenas volteó a mirar al chico, con la mirada ausente, una sonrisa en sus labios. Pero era una sonrisa triste. Al ver a Edward, empezó a caminar hacia el, pero en eso, El Poeta siguió leyendo

Todo me lo dice el Corazón

Mis sentimientos No son Guiados Por la razón

Y si quizás me dejé llevar por alguna emoción

Sinceramente te pido perdón

-Winry!!!! No vayaaaas!!!!!-Ed le grita a la chica, pero esta pareciera que ni le escuchara, asi que no le quedó alternativa que correr por ella, con tan mala suerte que en ese momento se tropezó y se lastimó-Grandioso, ahora como correré si me lastimé el Pie… lo que me faltaba  
-Ya verás, tu chica será MIA, y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar, Muahahaha. Preparate, porque este es mi Golpe Final…  
-NOOOOOO!!!!-Ed grita Inultimente, porque Winry ya estaba a punto de caer

-En el día de hoy te vengo a demostrar-Empezó Thomas

-Winry…-Dijo Ed en un Susurro

-Que hasta el Fin voy a luchar  
-Winry-Dijo Ed mas Claro

-Y no me importa si me van a matar

-Winry!-Empieza a Gritar el Pobre Ed quien había caído al suelo  
-Porque encontré una Razón…-Thomas sonrie maléficamente-Por la cual amar  
-WINRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Ed Cae tendido al suelo, sin poder moverse, mientras que la Chica, con los Ojos Ausentes, le da un Abrazo al Alquimista de la Poesía, quien sonríe maléficamente y comienza a reir estruendosamente…Pero la Rubia y el chico de Acero, como si se hubieran puesto de Acuerdo, empiezan a llorar. La lluvia invade Ciudad Central...  
CONTINUARÁ


	7. La Amistad Revelada

Cap. 7: La Amistad Revelada y la Batalla Ganada... o Perdida?

Edward estaba solo en la plazoleta de Central, llovía a cantaros, pero el pobre no se podía ni mover. Gracias al cielo, Noah y Alphonse llegaron de casualidad (N.A: ¿A dónde irián?) y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo.  
-Hermano! ¿Que te pasa, porque lloras, y que haces aqui???  
-Al...-Ed tiene cara de despechado- Quiero un trago  
-¿¿Estas loco?? no puedes tomar, quien sabe como te pongas, Además, no nos has dicho que fue lo que pasó, y porque no te paras...-Replica una Noah muy enojada con Ed  
-Sollozo,No es mi culpa, El...El la tiene...  
-¿Quien?-Roy Mustang llega con una Sombrilla para no mojarse, esta vez, Hawkeye no lo acompañaba...  
-Coronel...El Poeta, Ayudeme, el Poeta tiene a Winry, por favor, haga algo-Ed se trata de parar pero no puede, se habia lesionado el pie con la caida  
-Primero, Hagane, Soy G-E-N-E-R-A-L, y Segundo, Estas hablando de Van Veldeke?  
-Asi es.  
-Acompáñeme a llevarlo al Hospital, esta lesionado-Dice Al  
-¡NO!, Co..Quiero decir, Que demonios, Roy, Ayudame a salvar a Winry, POR FAVOR...  
Roy queda sorprendido porque es la primera vez que Ed lo trata de ese modo.-Calmate, es bueno que me cuente que le pasa, Hagane, asi no lo puedo ayudar...  
-Ese Idiota, Ni supe que fue lo que hizo, pero Win (N.A: Notese, ahora le dice Win)...Winry-Ed llora desconsoladamente-Ese tipo...La Hipnotizó...No se, Recitó un poema y Winry quedó con la mirada ausente, es como si...  
-Como si pudiera manipular a los demás con un poema?-Termino Roy  
-¿Como Diablos lo sabe?  
-El sujeto hizo lo mismo en su prueba para alquimista estatal, así fue como pasó.  
-Necesito que Ayude a Winry, Busquela, Haga algo!!!!-Ed no Paraba de llorar  
-Pero vete al hospital, Hagane, no es bueno que sigas asi.  
-Confiaré en Usted.  
Ed y Roy se despiden, Increíblemente con un Abrazo. Noah y Al lo llevan al Hospital, Mientras Roy, quien levemente deducía donde estaba el Poeta y Alquimista, junto a la chica, Corría por central con una sombrilla para evitar un desastre.

Mientras tanto, en Una Iglesia...  
-Los declaro, Marido y Mujer...-Un cura pronuncia estas palabras  
-¡ALTO!-Después de mucho Buscar, Mustang había llegado al sitio que esperaba.  
-TU!-Thomas se da cuenta de lo que pasa y lanza a Winry al suelo, con lo cual, esta va despertando de su trance  
-Si,Yo. Sabía que te encontraría aqui  
-¿Como?  
-Facil, Poeta de Pacotilla. Siempre haces lo mismo, Hechizas a una chica con tus palabras y luego las casas contigo para despues matarlas y obtener mas poder. Esa no es la Base de la Alquimia, Grandisimo Tarado. y no permitiré que destruyas la vida de esta jóven de este modo. ya lo hice una vez y no pienso hacerlo dos veces. por mi y por Edward.  
-Ajá!, Asi que todo esto se trataba del Chibi de Acero, no es cierto?  
-Callate! ¿Con que derecho lo tratas asi? (N.A: OMG! Roy defiende a Ed, esto si es Amistad)  
-Con el derecho que me da la regalada gana de Hacerlo, que te parece?  
Thomas estaba muy enfadado. Esta era la primera vez que fallaba su método de obtención de poder. Asi que se preparó para manipular a Roy, pero...  
-Olvidalo, eso no funciona Conmigo  
-Que???  
Roy Crea una llama tan poderosa, que "El pobre" poeta Queda Carbonizado. Había muerto  
-Ahhh! El Diablooooo!-El cura Sale Corriendo  
-Cual Diablo-Replica Roy- Soy El Alquimista De Fuego!!!  
Winry despierta de su largo trance...-¿Donde estoy?, ¿¿¿Ed???  
-No se preocupe. esta a salvo.  
-Coronel Mustang!  
-Ge...Dejelo asi. Escucheme con Atención. Señoríta Rockbell. Ese Hombre-Señala a Thomas-hizo que cayera en una trampa para casarse con usted. su alquimia es Hipnótica, y tiene la propiedad, de con solo decir un poema, hechizar a su antodo a Damitas, para casarse y obtener su poder para luego matarlas  
-No lo puedo creer, con razón a veces se veía tan malvado...  
-Le pido que me deje terminar. El Pobre Edward luchó para que ested no cayera en el trance, pero lamentablemente está en la Clínica enfermo, Si se puede decir, De Amor. Se siente responsable por todo lo que pasó. Ahora, Acompáñeme para ver que podemos hacer por él.

Mientras, En la Clínica...  
-Ed! deja ya de tomar, tu te has vuelto loco-Le decía Noah tratando de quitarle la botella  
-Y Que me importa, Hip, Al fin y al cabo, ella no esta... hip-Edward estaba super borracho. Con los ojos caidos, ojeroso.

La verdad nunca lo habíamos visto asi, Pensó Noah.  
-Aqui esta el Doctor con los resultados de tu Examen-Al llega con el doctor, quien tiene una cara muy seria.  
-Y que, hip, que tengo???  
-Señorita, Jóven Elric (Se refiere a Alphonse), Acompáñenme un momento, por favor  
Los 3 salen de la habitación y allí el Doctor les da la noticia...  
-Lo siento mucho, El joven Edward padece una intoxicación grave, parece ser que algo le hubieran quitado desde Adentro. o no se, también puede ser culpa del Ron. el caso es que... De esta noche, No pasa.  
Al y Noah se miran con cara de Terror. No, no puede ser, después de tanto sacrificio, el Pobre Ed termina pagandolo todo?, acaso la Vida será triste de nuevo?.-y ahora, como le decimos? pregunta Al  
-No le digamos, esta tan jincho (N.A: JinchoBorrachho) que no tiene idea de nada. solo espero que ese señor Roy traiga a Winry Pronto-Dice Noah  
-Ojalá  
Noah y Al se abrazan empiezan a llorar, mientras Edward, dentro de la Habitación empieza a tararear una Canción algo triste; Winry y Roy tratan de llegar al Hospital

¿Será que este es el fin de esos dos tortolitos? o habrá una Esperanza...  
En Mi próximo Cap. Se sabrá toda la verdad...  
CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Oportunidades que te da la Vida

Cap. 8 (penúltimo): Oportunidades que te da la vida

Winry y Roy estaban a punto de llegar al hospital de Central. La lluvia no dejaba de caer. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y no podían Caminar mas. Pero aún asi, sin importarles nada, siguieron con su Camino. Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Edward estaba en su cama, durmiendo. Se había agotado luego de tanto tomar ron y pasear por la habitación. Al y Noah salieron para dejarlo descansar. Pero al poco rato, ellos también cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

-Ya casi, llegamos.-Winry estaba aliviada. A pesar de todo, estaba angustiada, aunque su vestido de Novia estaba hecho un desastre.

-Es verdad.-Roy se acerca a la recepción y la enfermera le dice. -Es en el Cuarto piso.   
-Gracias.  
Roy y Winry Suben como pueden. Pero a esta, las fuerzas le faltaban. De repente, como si hubiera llegado caida del cielo, Apareció Riza Hawkeye. Ella ayudó a subir a Winry hasta el cuarto piso, mientras que Roy se Adelantó.

-Cuidela, Si?  
-No te preocupes.

Roy decide subir al Cuarto piso lo mas rápido que puede. mientras, las dos chicas suben lentamente.  
-Teniente…-Susurró Winry muy suavemente, la verdad estaba agotada.  
-La primera vez te dije que me tutearas. No me digas teniente, llamame Riza.  
-Esta bien. Pero dime…Que se siente cuando estas a punto de perder a la persona que mas amas?-Winry Recordó el suceso que había pasado hace solo unos meses.

-Es duro, sabes?, pero aún asi, nunca pierdes la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.-Mira a Winry y Sonrie-No mas mira al testarudo de Roy. A pesar de todo, el sabe que lo quiero,y muchas veces que el se arriesga, el sabe que yo estoy con el, para acompañarlo.

-Gracias, Riza.

Las dos mujeres terminan de subir al cuarto piso. Pero lo que encuentran es algo horrendo:

Al esta desmayado y Noah trata de despertarlo, Al mismo tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, Roy esta con una cara poseída por una mezcla de Rabia y tristeza. tenía al Doctor por el cuello y le gritaba-Por que? Digame que es Mentira..."Ed no puede haber muerto!"

Al oir esa frase, Winry se desmayó . perdió el conocimiento, todo lo vio Negro. lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue a Riza gritando: -Ayuda! se cayó por las escaleras! Roy! Ayudame en vez de Alegar, Roy! Ayudame en vez de Alegar,Winryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

La chica vio por primera vez en su vida, algo a lo que los Hermanos Elric ya estaban acostumbrados: La puerta. Allí vió a Edward. Trató de correr hacia el; quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle todo.  
-Ed!!!  
-Winry? Ed voltea a mirarla, ella viene con su vestido de Novia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Quiero que sepas que…-Intenta abrazarlo pero no puede, lo traspasa…-Que pasa? Porque… porque no puedo??. Ed, yo…yo…  
-Calmate. Mi cuerpo se quedó lejos. Pero mi Alma y mente están aquí. Por eso no me puedes abrazar.-decía un Edward sin nada que lamentar.  
-Ed, yo…yo..  
-Winry, escuchame por favor. Yo no volveré…

-Que??? No! Tu tienes que volver, me lo dijiste!  
-Termina de escucharme. Después podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. Dentro de Varios meses tendrás un Niño. Si, se que es extraño, pero aquí lo puedo ver todo. Ese niño es hijo Mio.  
-Ed, con mas… razón debes volver. No criaré un niño sola, No se como hacerlo!-Winry lloraba, Edward lloraba, y de fondo, la puerta, la cual se Abría lentamente.-Escuchame!-Ed le grita. tratando de calmarla. se que no volveré. a menos de que mi cuerpo sea desintoxicado. mientras tanto, permaneceré aqui. eso puede tardar lo que se demore el Niño en Nacer.Por ahora, debo irme.

-No! A donde vas???-Winry trata de sujetar a Edward, pero una vez mas, le es imposible.

Hay un silencio incómodo en el Ambiente, algo que no los deja sentirse tranquilos. hasta que Edward decide Hablar.

-Debo terminar algo que hice hace mucho tiempo.-Ed se dirige hacia la puerta, allí los esperan Sloth y Su madre, Trisha Elric  
-No! Ed, no vayas, yo te necesito!-Winry Corre hacia la puerta, pero algo se lo impide. Es Wrath, quien se ve increiblemente grande comparado con la última vez.  
-No debes.-Wrath coge a Winry para evitar que vaya hacia la puerta.  
-Dejame!-Winry forcejeaba para soltarse  
-No. Se lo prometí. –Señala a los cuatro. Izumi se había incluído en el Grupo y va hacia ellos.

-Winry, Quiero que el Niño se llame William. prometemelo.-Dijo Ed con una Sonrisa. todos se despiden de ella alzando las manos.  
-Ed!-Winry llora sin consuelo arrodillada en el suelo.-Francamente eres un Idiota, El idiota al Que AMO!-Al decir esto, Aparece su llave inglesa y se la Arroja a Edward, pero la puerta se cierra y no alcanza a pegarle  
-Yo también te Amo-Se escucha resonando en la puerta el "Te amo". Con lo cual, Winry despierta. Está en la misma sala con Ed...  
Continuará


	9. Decisiones

Cap. 9: Decisiones.

-Ed!-Winry llora sin consuelo arrodillada en el suelo.-Francamente eres un Idiota, El idiota al Que AMO!-Al decir esto, Aparece su llave inglesa y se la Arroja a Edward, pero la puerta se cierra y no alcanza a pegarle  
-Yo también te Amo-Se escucha resonando en la puerta el "Te amo". Con lo cual, Winry despierta. Está en la misma sala con Ed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La Rubia abre los ojos. Se da cuenta de que está en el Mismo Hospital. Empieza a inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada, pero se siente muy adolorida. En un Rincón ve a Al y a Noah durmiendo muy tiernamente. Winry Sonrió. Al otro lado, vio a Riza, la cual, sostenía a una Bebé, quien increíblemente, tenía los Mismos Rasgos de Mustang, pero La forma del Cabello era idéntica a la de su Madre, la cual, estaba dormida. Y después, al General Mustang, el último estaba despierto y con Cara de no haber dormido. Y por último, se quedó viendo a Edward, el cual, estaba muy pálido, pero a pesar de todo, ella no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que ocurrió en la Puerta, a Excepción de que Ed le dijo que desintoxicara su cuerpo y que iba a tener un hijo de El.

-Se ven lindas cuando duermen…-Roy se había Acercado a la Cama de la chica.

-A quienes te Refieres?-Preguntó Winry

-A Riza y a Elizabeth, No te conté? Es mi niña hermosa, va a cumplir 3 meses. La verdad es un primor…-Roy lo dice Orgulloso y emocionado, al Mejor estilo de su Amigo, Maes Hughes.

-Si, claro….-Winry no sabe como Reaccionar, ya que recordó como era Maes con Elysia y Sonrió con Nostalgia.

-Ahora bien, ¿Puedes contarme lo que te pasó?-. Preguntó Roy, cambiando su expresión algo mas seria.

-No lo se, todo…es muy confuso. Solo recuerdo que vi a una puerta, vi a Edward, vi a Izumi, y a La madre de Ed y Al. Trisha.-Winry hace un esfuerzo por recordar.-Ooooh, me duele la cabeza, todo.  
-Es mejor que descanses, realmente tu caída si que fue grave. Fue del Cuarto al Primer Piso. Pero no te diré detalles. Duerme un poco mas y después, todos decidiremos que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?. -Roy fue a Sentarse al lado de Riza, pero Winry lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!  
-¿Que ocurre?-Roy se voltea a verla.

-Recordé algo, Ed me dijo, en ese lugar…La puerta…Que el estaria bien, que desintoxicaramos su cuerpo, para que el pudiera volver. ah, y que ibamos a tener un hijo. Como lo supo….Ahhhh….No lo se, pero lo supo

-Esto si es extraño. Debió ser obra de esa puerta. De todos modos, Hagane no Siempre supo hacer las cosas. ¿Tu que quieres hacer?

A Winry realmente se le hacía muy extraño que le preguntaran eso, porque siempre pensó que Ed y Al, en Aquellos tiempos, debian haber estado en su Casa, con la Abuela, Con ella.

-No lo se.-respondió. Ed y Al siempre se iban y volvían mucho tiempo después, pero no era porque quisieran, sino porque les tocaba, generalmente era a Causa del Automail de Ed. Pero ahora todo es diferente, las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos días.-Pero puede haber una posibilidad de que todo cambie-Dijo ella en voz Alta-…Aghhhhh….No, no es nada, no te preocupes-Dijo Winry algo adolorida.

-Oigan…Ahhhh!, que descanso.-Repuso Alphonse, El cual, había despertado, y la verdad, hizo bastante ruido, con lo cual, Riza, Elizabeth y Noah también despertaron. Todos se Acercaron a las camas. Asi que a Winry le tocó volver a contar, una vez mas, lo que le había dicho hace unos minutos a Mustang.

-… y que ibamos a tener un hijo. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo

-Yo…Yo seré…Tio??? No puedo creerlo! –Al alzaba los brazos, abrazaba a todo el Mundo, gritaba de Emoción –SOY TIO!; Pero…Eso quiere decir que mi Nii-San y tu…

-Si.-Repuso Winry, algo avergonzada.

-Pero al fin que vamos a Hacer?-Intervino Riza, quien cargaba a Elizabeth.

-Cumpliré con lo que Ed me pidió, y espero que vuelva. Porque me hace mucha falta.

Asi, todos esperaron varios meses para que esto pasara. Winry retornó Con Al y Noah a la Residencia Rockbell. a ellos se sumó Scieszka, la cual no quería dejar sola a su amiga. Roy, Riza y Elizabeth se quedaron en Central, trabajando. Pero Riza solicitó un permiso y se quedó en Casa para compartir mas tiempo con su hija. Y Roy, no desaprovechaba oportunidad, para sacar alguna Fotico de su Niña.


	10. Alegria Nueva

Cap. 10: Alegría Nueva

Ya habían Pasado dos meses desde que Al, Noah, Winry y Scieszka estaban en la Casa Rockbell. a Winry ya se le empezaba a notar el Embarazo, aunque, por ordenes del doctor, tenía que permanecer en reposo, debido a la caída que había sufrido hace varios meses. Por cosas del destino, o del Embarazo, Winry estaba de un Humor de perros.

-Francamente, tienes que calmarte, Eso no es bueno para el Bebé, recuerda lo que te dijo el Doctor…-le decía Scieszka

-Claaaaro, PERO COMO NO ERES TU LA QUE VA A TENER UN BEBÉ!!...-interrumpía Winry a Scieszka mientras caminaba por toda la sala.

-Winry, Cálmate.-Noah Tocó A Winry, que se quedó quieta, después de todo, todavía podía ver todo acerca de los demás.-Tienes miedo de que Edward no regrese, tienes miedo por tu bebé, de quedarte sola. Lo sé. Se que se siente estar sola, no te preocupes, pues nos tienes a todos aquí.-Dicho esto, abrazó a la Rubia.

-Oh, no se como…como lo haces, pero no lo soporto, me siento muy sola sin el.-Winry se echó a llorar.

-Buenas…¿y Aquí que pasó?.-Kain Fuery llegaba con un gran Ramo de flores y un oso de Peluche, resulta que Kain y Scieszka eran novios desde hace mas de un mes xD, asi que, cuando podía, Kain se escapaba del trabajo (Con ayuda de Riza para que Mustang no se enterara) para visitar a su bibliotecaria Favorita.  
-Mi Amor, como estas?.-Scieszka se lanza a los brazos de Kain y le planta un gran Beso.

-Hola mi vida,besito para Scieszka Hola Noah! Como estas?, Winry, ¿que haces ahí en el suelo? Ve a descansar. Te lo ha dicho muchas veces el Doctor. Si sigues asi..

-Lo se, lo se, pero… es que… ya no aguanto…-Dicho esto, Winry Rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Hola! Aquí llegué yo con mas regalos para mi Sobrinito.-La verdad, Alphonse parecía mas el Papá de Winry, porque la consentía muchísimo, y cada vez que se iba de viaje a central a la desintoxicación de Edward, traía consigo demasiados regalos para William.

-Al, tu si que eres muy cariñoso.-le dice Noah y le sonríe.

A pesar de que en la Casa Rockbell, todos eran "felices", por dentro, todos estaban preocupados por Edward, porque no sabían si Realmente volvería. Además, Winry lloraba mucho, aparte de que el Embarazo la Influenciaba. Pero de resto, los días eran muy tranquilos. Al y Noah siempre se iban a pasear por ahí, y Scieszka le ayudaba a Winry en todo lo que podía. Principalmente, con los famosos "Antojitos". Una Tarde de esas tantas, seguramente la mas memorable para la Bibliotecaria… 

Scieszka's POV

-Scieszkaaaa!.-_Winry me Gritaba desde el Segundo piso_

-Ya voy! Espera un momentito._-Yo estaba corriendo con muchas cobijas y una gran Almohada al segundo piso, en esa oportunidad, Al y Noah no estaban para ayudarme, asi que parecía como si estuviera Trabajando con Hughes, pero con la diferencia de que mi "Jefe" era un Mujercita embarazad, y mas aún, es mi Mejor Amiga_

-Apurate, no tengo todo el Dia, tengo frio!- _me Exigió Winry._

_Por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, llegué con 5 Cobijas y una Gran Almohada para la chica_

-Sabes que, mejor dame solo una¿,si? y dame la almohada, las otras cobijas ponlas en su sitio, ah, y quiero un pastel de Manzana-_Replicó Winry._

-Esta bien._-La verdad tuve que volver a acomodar todo y hacerle un pastel de Manzana, pero luego, vino lo peor. Winry Bajó por las escaleras para ver que estaba haciendo. Pero.._

Ahhh! Asi no se hace! Te lo dije la vez pasada! Un pastel tiene que ser exacto!!..._-Winry empezó a gritarme como siempre. El embarazo le estaba cayendo bastante mal. Pero llegó mi salvación. alguien tocó la puerta, asi que ella se calló y fue a abrirla_

-Sargento Fuery! ¿Como esta? Pase, pase._-Decía la Misma Winry que me estaba gritando hace 5 min.-_Scieszka! Haz un té Para el Sargento…

-De Acuerdo!_-Fui a hacerle el té a Kain, la verdad el y yo somos muy buenos amigos .al cabo de poco, estaba sirviendo el té_

-Oh! Con que ahora eres Teniente, te felicito, te lo mereces_-Dijo mi Amiga._

-La verdad, ya se lo había contado a Scieszka. De hecho, venía a hablar con ella._-Yo no tenía idea de nada. Kain me miraba como si yo fuera la cosa mas hermosa que haya visto, perdonen la modestia, y Winry, bueno, ella me miraba con cara de "aja! Picarona!" asi que nos dejó solos_

_-_Bueno…Este…Scieszka…..Yo…_-Kain estaba muy nervioso, ni yo sabia que era lo que quería._

-Tranquilo, puedes decirlo con calma

-Scieszka, tu sabes que para mi, eres una gran amiga, y te aprecio mucho, de hecho, te quiero mucho…_-Kain estaba hablando muchisimo, se le notaba que estaba muy nervioso, yo solo podía miarlo y sonreir, la verdad, tengo que reconocerlo, me gusta mucho._-Asi que quiero pedirte, que Seas mi Novia

_La verdad, en ese momento, me quedé en blanco. Kain me gustaba mucho, pero u noviazgo? No sabia que decir. Por otro lado, no creo que se me presentara otra oportunidad, asi que me dejé guiar por mi Corazón y acepté. Desde ese entonces, Mi Osito viene a visitarme cada vez que puede…_

FIN POV.

Mientras, en Ciudad Central, Elizabeth ya tenía 5 meses, estaba intentando Gatear, con lo cual, Roy trataba de sacarle fotos.

-Mi niña si que es bonita, es Igualita a su padre, jujuju

-Roy, quieres calmarte?.-le dijo Riza a su Esposo.-Sinceramente, estas sufriendo el mismo mal de Maes. Aunque francamente, estas peor

-Eso no me importa, amor, la niña es un sol, es divina, mirala nada mas…♥♥♥

-Roy, si sigues asi, no se que haré contigo….-Riza suspiró y alzó a Elizabeth de la cuna, mientras que trataba de dormirla con un canto. La bebé estaba muy linda, no eran exageraciones de Roy. Este se acercó por detrás de su esposa y le dio un tierno beso, y la bebé, decidió dar una Sonrisa a sus padres y dormir.

-Es increíble como el tiempo, después de todo lo que ha pasado, nos ha recompensado de este modo. Lástima que no todo son alegrías.-Sentenció Roy mientras miraba a su pequeña hija conciliar el sueño

-Es verdad. Muchas personas se han sacrificado, pero otras han tomado una vida nueva. No mas mira el ejemplo de Kain con Scieszka y Al con Noah. La única que no ha podido ser feliz es Winry.

-Fuery, tiene novia?.-Pregunta Roy bastante consternado. Pues francamente ya se me hacía extraño que se ausentara tanto. Debió habermelo dicho y le daba "un par de Consejitos"

-A que te refieres con.. "un par de Consejitos", eh?.-Riza se había puesto algo seria y de esa forma, miraba a su esposo. El sabía que pasaba cuando eso pasaba  
-Na..nada mi amor, solo decía que….-Roy Tartamudeaba del miedo que le daba ver a su esposa de esa manera.

-Mas te vale.-Reía maléficamente la mujer al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola y la apuntaba hacia el Taisa, el cual, ya estaba al borde de los nervios..

-Amooor, yo fui asi a..antes, pero aa.aa.ahora no lo soy, solo te amo a ti, y a la niña-Roy miraba a su hija, la cual, ya estaba completamente dormida…  
-Sabes que?.-Le decía Riza a su esposo mientras le quitaba las balas a la pistola y dejaba todo en una mesa

-Qu…que?-Decía Roy, muuuy aliviado.

-CALLATE!, y Bésame…  
-o.O

Continuará


	11. El Precio de la Espera

Cap. 11: El Precio de la Espera.

_  
Scieszka y Winry estaban fuera de la casa Rockbell. Winry ya tenía aproximadamente 6 Meses, pero aún asi era Enorme su barriga.  
-Hace un Año que pasó todo, verdad? le decía Scieszka a Winry  
-Si, es verdad.  
-como ha cambiado el tiempo, no? La Abuela Pinako ya no está con nosotros, los chicos estan lejos de aqui, Tu boda Con Thomas... y el Embarazo!  
-No te preocupes, ya superé el hecho de que ellos no volverán...pero me recuerdan un sentimiento que no olvido...  
-Acaso tu...  
-Ni lo digas! __(Asi empezó el Primer Cap, ahora la explicación)_

_  
_-Entonces, ¿porque dices ellos?, si sabes que Al esta aquí.  
-No, Scieszka, tu no entiendes, todos me estan dejando sola. Ed se fue, lo mas probable es que Al y Noah decidan hacer su vida aparte… me estoy quedando sola.-Dijo la Rubia entre sollozos  
-¡Deja de llorar y no seas Boba!-Le gritó su mejor amiga-No te atrevas a decirlo, ¡tu no estas sola!, o para que me tienes a mi. Yo no soy una cosa, yo soy tu mejor amiga, ¿sabes?-Winry cayó en cuenta de que Scieszka aún estaba con ella, a pesar de todo, y le había ayudado en lo que mas había podido.

Como signo de amistad, las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo.

Un mes más tarde, se podía decir que las cosas habían cambiado desde que todo había ocurrido. En la Casa Rockbell las cosas se habían transformado para bien. Dentro de dos meses nacería el Pequeño William, con lo cual, Noah pensaba hacer una gran celebración.

-…Ya verán! Traeremos mucha comida, bailaremos y nos divertiremos, si señor!-Decía Noah bastante emocionada. Al me Ayudará, pero después de que venga de central, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es verdad, ¿pero cuando vendrá Ed?, ¿Dijo que en un año aproximadamente, verdad?-Dijo la Rubia, con algo de esperanza en sus ojos?

Todos se quedaron Callados. La verdad, Al iba cada mes a central, a la desintoxicación del cuerpo de Edward, pero, ¿Acaso, que objeto tenía?; ninguno iba a saber si El Mayor de los Elric volvería, hace mucho que habían perdido las esperanzas, pero Al, y Winry, conociendo bien a Edward, sabían que este no se rendiría fácilmente.

Mientras, en Central

-¿Al? ¿Eres tu?-Preguntó una voz muy seria desde la sala de espera.

-¡General!, ¿como esta?- Alphonse se dio cuenta de que era Roy mustang, y que llevaba tiempo esperando a que el llegara.  
-Al, ¿dónde estabas?

-Lo siento, el tren se retrasó, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Ha venido el doctor con alguna noticia?

-No, aún no.-dijo Mustang Muy Preocupado. Como si fuera Magia, el Doctor apareció ante ellos.

-General, Joven Elric.-El doctor los saludó, pero esta vez, no tenía la hoja acostumbrada de los exámenes. Lo único que se notaba en su rostro era una gran sonrisa.

-Doctor, ¿hay algo que debamos saber?, ¿algo pasó con Edward?-Mustang se estaba angustiando.  
-No se preocupe, de hecho, necesito que me acompañen ir a la habitación del Joven Edward. Hay algo que quiero que vean.-terminó el Doctor. Alphonse y Roy estaban bastante preocupados. Temían lo peor, que Edward no se hubiera podido salvar. Pero dentro de si, necesitaban saber la verdad, por muy cruda que fuese, asi que entraron a la habitación.  
-¡Hola!- Edward saludó a los dos, los cuales no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Ed estaba de pie, muy despierto y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-No me miren asi, me recuperé, eso fue todo.- dicho esto, sonrió.  
-Eso era lo que precisamente iba a decirles.-El doctor estaba detrás de Al y Roy, asi que estos voltearon a mirar.-No se preocupen. El Joven Edward esta libre de alguna intoxicación y puede salir del hospital hoy mismo si lo desea. Hace tres días despertó, asi que procedimos a hacer los exámenes y estaba perfectamente su permiso, nos veremos en otra ocasión.-El doctor se fue y dejó a los amigos solos.  
-No, no puedo creerlo, ¡en verdad eres tu!-Al se abalanzó sobre su hermano y le dio un gran abrazo.-Tengo mucho que contarte, Oh, Winry se pondrá feliz al verte, ya lo verás, ¡si si!  
-Al, cálmate, prometo no irme de nuevo. Yo también tengo mucho que contarte, pero por ahora no.  
-Hagane, es bueno verte.-Dijo Roy con una gran expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, le alegraba mucho el ver a ese chico, que había pasado de ser un subordinado, a un gran Amigo.  
-Coronel, sabe, a mi también me alegra mucho verlo.- dicho esto, los dos también se dieron un abrazo, como amigos que eran. Luego se separaron.  
-Por cierto, necesito que me acompañes a mi casa.- dijo Mustang cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio.  
-Demonios.-Pensó Edward-Para que me querrá el Coronel en su casa-Dijo para si el Rubio.- ¿Que es lo que quiere, coronel?-Dijo por fin.

-Demonios, sigues siendo muy terco. Ya te había dicho que soy General.

-Pero eso no cambiará nunca. En fin, ¿para que quiere que vaya a su casa?  
-Muy sencillo. Quiero que conozcas a la luz de mis ojos, a mi segundo tesoro más grande. No te puedes ir de central sin conocer a mi Elizabeth.-Decía Roy con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro, Edward lo miraba sin comprender, al mismo tiempo miró a su hermano, quien apenas ponía una cara de resignación.  
-¿Será que me puede decir quien es Elizabeth?, no me diga que traicionó a Riza después de todo este tiempo… ¡aja!, definitivamente la fama de mujeriego nunca se te va a quitar  
-Claro que no. Riza siempre ha sido la única, eso no lo dudes.

-además, estas pensando mal, Hermano. Elizabeth es la hija del General y de su esposa.-Corrigió Alphonse.  
-¿Que?, ¿usted…tiene una hija?, Al, dime que es un chiste, el Coronel sarcasmo no… no antes que yo! Porque, siempre… Primero tu me ganabas en todo cuando éramos niños y ahora el coronel me gana en ser papá… nono es justo!  
-Ya deja las pataletas, si, tengo una hija. Ya va a cumplir un añito, es mi mayor orgullo, cuando la veas, Oh, es muy linda.-Roy empezó a hablar mas para si mismo que para Edward.

El General adora a su hija, no te imaginas lo increíble que se pone cuando lave, es igualito a Hughes-San, que en paz descanse-Le susurró Al a su hermano  
-Oh, ya veo.-Respondió Ed.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, vamos a mi casa, allí estan Riza y la niña, ¿si?  
-E…esta bien.-Respondieron los hermanos, se miraron y sonrieron… 

Riza's POV

_Yo estaba consolando a Elizabeth, pobrecita, no quería dormirse, por alguna extraña razón, solo se duerme cuando Roy esta cerca de ella. Por lo cual, solo me quedaba esperar que el llegara y la durmiera, y que de paso, me contara que pasó en el hospital y si hay buenas noticias con respecto a Edward-Kun. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta, y como soy muy precavida, decidí coger mi arma y ponerla detrás de mi espalda. Y dejé a Elizabeth adentro, con la esperanza de que no llorara por si era alguna "visita indeseable". Abrí la puerta.  
_-¡Hola mi Amor!-_Uf, que alivio, era Roy. Este me saludó con un gran beso, pero luego, entró corriendo a la casa, y cuando me di cuenta, sacaba a Elizabeth, la cual, al sentir a su papá cerca, se había calmado y dormido. Que alivio…_

-Hola Coronel…Perdón. Riza, ¿Cómo estas?-_era Alphonse-kun, que bueno era verlo una vez mas. Al fondo, vi a Roy diciéndole a alguien._

-¡Mírala!, ¿Acaso no te dije que era muy linda?_-no sabía con quien hablaba, de seguro era Noah, pero… ¿y si no era ella?, ¿si era una mujer? no me quedé con la duda y fui a mirar quien era._

-¡Hola!, Como está, Señorita Riza hawkeye, ¿o debo decir Mustang?-_No lo podía creer, era Edward-Kun! Estaba frente a mi, ahí, con Roy, con mi niña en sus brazos, me recordaba que el iba a ser Padre dentro de muy poco, y mas aún, Era increíble que luego de Siete largos meses, el hubiera vuelto_.-Bi…bien, gracias, es increíble verte de nuevo, Edward-Kun!  
-Gracias, lo mismo digo. Por cierto, tengo que felicitarte, tu hija es muy linda, y es igualita a su madre.-Dijo Ed  
-Gracias.-_Ví a Roy visiblemente molesto por el comentario de Edward-Kun, y no era para menos, porque todos los que habían conocido a la niña, decían que era la viva imagen de Roy, je je.-_Winry se va a alegrar mucho de verte, yo lo se, sobretodo porque ya va a nacer William, Pero pasen, pasen, estan en su casa.

_Como era de esperarse en Edward-Kun, no me contó mucho, pero solo me dijo que había logrado restaurar el equilibrio que existía en los dos mundos debido a que ellos se fueron del otro mundo y que por eso se había ido por siete meses. Además, también nos contó que se encontró a su madre y al homúnculo que era la secretaria de Bradley. Por último, dijo que su sensei le había dicho que era mejor que se alejara de la alquimia, no nos dio sus razones, porque solo nos dijo eso. Estuvo a punto de decirnos más, pero se quedó callado…__  
_-Bueno, yo me voy.-_Dijo Edward-Kun-_Tengo que ir a ver a Winry, saber como está.

-Yo voy contigo, Noah me debe estar esperando.-_Dijo Alphonse-Kun.  
_-Y, ¿Porque no vamos todos?_.-a veces, las ideas de Roy me encantaban  
-_Me parece bien, hace varios meses que no vamos al campo, a la niña le conviene un cambio de ambiente.

-Esta decidido. Ustedes esperen aquí, nosotros alistaremos un par de cosas y nos vamos con ustedes._-lo único malo de salir con Roy, es que es muy desordenado a la hora de empacar una maleta…  
Bueno, después de un rato, cogimos el primer tren Directo a Rizembul. Tengo que decir que el viaje fue muy tranquilo, contamos con que llegaríamos aproximadamente en la tarde, o si no, mañana por la mañana. Pero a los Elric se les notaba que querían ver a sus es..Bueno, a sus chicas._

FIN POV.


	12. La Suerte y la dicha son pasajeras

Cap. 12: La suerte y la Dicha pueden ser Pasajeras

Winry Rockbell estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, había pasado otro mes y Ed no llega.-Pensó- ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupada porque Alphonse no llegaba, y eso era lo que mas temía, que trajera malas noticias, y para rematar, ya no aguantaba su barriga, la cual parecía a punto de estallar.  
-No te preocupes, el va a llegar, yo lo sé.-Le dijo Scieszka desde la puerta, estaba a punto de salir con Kain.  
-¿A Dónde vas?-le preguntó la rubia.

-No te preocupes, solo voy a acompañar a mi Osito a la estación de trenes. Vuelvo pronto.-Contestó Scieszka.  
-¡Pero no te demores!  
Mientras, n el Trayecto… 

Kain Fuery's POV

_¡Hola a todos! Soy Kain Fuery, y supongo que ustedes se preguntarán, que hace un soldado del General Mustang por estos lados, y más con una chica. No se les haga extraño. Ella es mi Novia Scieszka, llevo Cinco meses con ella, y de cariño, me dice Osito, asi que yo le digo Osita. Nos conocimos en Ciudad Central mientras ella trabajaba para el mejor Amigo del General, El General de Brigada Hughes. Si, se que es algo fanática de los libros, pero no se fijen en eso. Si se fijan en el interior, encontrarán a una mujer maravillosa. Así lo hice yo. Pero yo vengo a contarles mi mayor sueño. Aunque no lo crean, yo amo a Scieszka con todo mi Corazón por eso mismo, no puedo vivir __más sin ella. Asi que tomé una determinación._

_-_Osito, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas tan callado?-_me dijo mi osita mientras íbamos hacia la estación._

-Nada Osita, solo…solo que me duele irme una vez mas._-Si tan solo ella…  
_-Kain, por Dios._-Mi osita adoptó una expresión seria.-_Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Yo no me puedo ir, no puedo abandonar a Winry.

-Si, lo sé. Pero quiero que entiendas que… a pesar de que yo te ame con todo mi Corazón, yo no puedo esperar a que ella esté bien. Solo te pido que te vayas a vivir conmigo, no mas_.-esperaba que esta vez, ella comprendiera, pero no se…_

-Amor, esto también lo habíamos hablado. Y te dije que yo no puedo. Al menos hasta no casarme.

-De acuerdo.-_No fui capaz de contestarle algo más. Créanme. Fue muy duro para mí. Yo amo a mi osita, y mucho. Pero el Matrimonio para ella es algo serio, no, no es que yo sea un enemigo del matrimonio, es solo que...no se si esté listo para casarme. Durante el último trayecto para llegar a la estación, ninguno de los dos hablamos. Finalmente, llegamos a la estación, El atardecer estaba sobre los cielos de Rizembul. A lo lejos se podía oír que el tren estaba cerca. Asi que nos despedimos._

-Bueno, Osita, me voy.-_le dije_

-Adiós Osito._-me dio un beso, pero era un beso triste, sabía que estaba mal por lo que hablamos hace un rato, ella se devolvió, pero no lo podía dejar asi._

-¡Scieszka!-_le grité.  
_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Que pasó Osito?-_me preguntó ella. Estaba bastante nervioso, pero no me importó. Las manos me temblaban, pero tampoco me importó. El atardecer estaba detrás de nosotros. A lo lejos se oía el tren, pero esta vez, estaba cerca. Tenía que apresurarme. Saqué una pequeña cajita y me arrodillé frente a ella._

-Osita, quiero que sepas que te amo muchísimo, durante estos Cinco meses la he pasado muy bien contigo, he sido el Hombre mas feliz de este planeta. Hemos reído y llorado, y has sabido entenderme como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho. Por eso, quiero que eso perdure hasta que la muerte nos separe. Scieszka, osita linda, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-O...O…Osito. Francamente no se que decirte, Yo te amo mucho, y de hecho, eres el único hombre que me ha amado tal como soy, pero…_-Se los juro que cuando dijo "pero" me asusté muchísimo. Pensé que de pronto, diría que no, o que necesitaba tiempo, pero fue todo lo contrario…_-Pero estoy lo suficientemente enamorada de ti, para saber que contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Asi que si, Acepto._-ahora me quedé sin aliento. Díganme que es verdad, que me dijo que si. Lo más increíble de todo, fue que era tan romántico el momento, que no aguanté la tentación. La Besé._

FIN POV.

-¡Oigan, par de tortolos!, eso no se hace en un sitio público.-Era Edward quien les sonreía. Venía con Al, Bastante impresionado por cierto. Roy, quien cargaba a la niña, y Riza, sorprendida por lo que veía.

-¡Edward-Kun!-Dijeron al tiempo el par de Novios al tiempo que dejaban de darse el beso y Kain abrazaba a su Novia.

-Par de novios, ¿como estan? No les sorprenda verme, estoy aquí. Y vengo a ver a mí No…Ay que diablos, ¡a mi Winry!  
-¡Pues que esperas! ¡Corre a verla!-le dijo una voz. Era Noah, estaba detrás de él y estaba besando a Al.  
-¿Noah?- A Ed le sorprendía que lo que se había inventado, se hubiera convertido en una Realidad. Su hermano y su Amiga habían encontrado la felicidad el uno en el otro.- no te preocupes, eso haré.-Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward corrió directo a la casa Rockbell. No sin antes pasar por la tumba de su Madre.-Prometo ser feliz, lo prometo-Dijo deteniéndose ante la tumba. Luego, siguió su camino lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a la casa.-Por fin- asi que se dispuso a abrir la puerta. 

-Scieszka, ¿eres tu?-Preguntó la Rubia al ver que alguien abría la puerta. Ella estaba en la sala. Pero no podía ver nada, el sueño la estaba venciendo.  
-No, no es Scieszka.-Winry se puso de pie, reconocía esa voz donde fuera. Pero no… no el…

-No, no puedes ser tú, eres una ilusión, tu no volverás.-Winry se acercó a Ed, creyendo que era una ilusión.  
-No. Soy más real de lo que tu crees.-Dicho esto, Winry se dio cuenta. Si, si era Ed, Edward, Edward Elric. Aquella persona que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Por fin, iba a ser feliz. Ya no iba a llorar mas  
-No… no puedo creerlo… ¡Eres tu!-Se abrazó fuertemente a el, y llorando, le dijo-Prométeme que no te irás de mi lado.

-Nosotros los dejamos solos, es bueno que hablen.-Dijo Noah, la cual se fue con Al a uno de sus "Famosos Paseos"  
-Es verdad, nosotros también nos vamos. –Dijo Riza, llevándose a su esposo a un lugar más privado, dejando a la niña durmiendo.

-Nosotros tenemos mucho que planear, asi que los dejamos solos.-Scieszka y Kain se fueron, dejando a Edward y a Winry solos esa noche.

-¡Aghrrrr!-Winry gritó de dolor. Asi que Ed corrió a ayudarla.

-Win, ¿que tienes, que te pasa?-preguntó Ed, bastante preocupado por ella.

-¡Ah, grr, ay!-La pobre se quejaba, era evidente que estaba en trabajo de parto-A…yu…dame…Ed… ¡ay!  
-No te preocupes, se que hacer.-La verdad, no tenía la menor idea

De que hacer. Ya que en el único parto en el que había estado, era en el de Glaciar Hughes, y solo tenía 12 años, asi que no se acordaba.  
-¿Ahora que hago? No tengo la menor idea de que hacer-Pensó.  
-Ed, ¿seguro que puedes con esto?-le preguntó la rubia.  
-¡Claro!-Menudo lío en el que estaba metido. ¿Ahora que hago?-Pensó.-Mamá, ayúdame, tu si puedes hacer esto. Y como si estuviera a su lado, Trisha apareció.

-No te preocupes. Traer un hijo al mundo es una experiencia maravillosa. Yo se que tu puedes, pero como estás muy asustado, yo lo haré por ti, ¿que te parece?  
-Pero, mamá, ¡no podemos cambiar de alma!-Rezongó Ed  
-¿Que dijiste?-¡Preguntó Winry, pensando que Ed no podía controlar la situación y estaba hablando solo, pero recordó el incidente de la puerta, y pensó que, quizás, Trisha Elric si estaba allí, asi ella no pudiera verla.-Ay!, ¡me duele!

-Na… ¡Nada!, tranquila, Respira profundo…-Ed volteó a ver a su madre.  
-Supongo que no le dijiste lo del intercambio a los demás y la razón por la cual ya no puedes hacer alquimia, ¿cierto?-Dijo Trisha, a lo que Ed, movió afirmativamente la cabeza.  
-Ed…Ed…au…No…No te vayas…no…No me dejes.-Pidió Winry a Ed  
-No te preocupes, no lo haré.

Luego de muchas lágrimas, Edward efectuó el parto, con su Madre a su lado, indicándole que tocaba hacer.  
-¡Ya esta!-Ed logró sacar al niño, cortó el Cordón umbilical, lo limpió y lo vistió. Asi que se lo mostró a Winry.-míralo, es un niño precioso, igual a ti.-decía el Mayor de los Elric al tiempo que le sonreía a la chica. Le mostró a su hijo, a William.

-Francamente eres un mentiroso-se Rió Winry-.Ese niño es igualito a ti, míralo no mas, la mirada, el Peinado, la Antenita, je. Lo único que sacó de mi fue los ojos y el Capul, pero de resto, se puede decir que es un verdadero Elric,-Edward le sonrió a su amada.-igual que Oh…-Winry estaba exhausta, y es que un parto es algo muy difícil.-ahora entiendo lo que es traer una vida al mundo-Pensó. Y de repente, perdió el conocimiento y se empezó a Hinchar.

-Winry, despierta. ¿Winry?; esto es una broma, ¿cierto?, muy graciosa. Vamos, Despierta ya.-Ed pensó que era una broma, pero estaba equivocado.- ¿Win?, ¿Winry? Gritaba Edward cada vez mas preocupado-Tu…Tu no me puedes dejar solo, no ahora, no aquí, después de todo… todo lo que has pasado, perdóname, tuviste...tuviste que esperarme todo este tiempo, y yo… yo fui tan insensible, pensé, "podrá soportarlo", pero me equivoqué.-Edward lloraba con su niño en brazos, ¡No quiero perder a otro ser amado y tener que saber vivir sin el!, ¡Win!- Edward se aferró fuertemente a ella y no la soltaba. En ese momento, todos llegaron de su paseo, pero no podían decir nada, la escena era demasiado triste para decir alguna palabra…  
-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Busquen un doctor por favor! Al, ayúdame!-Ed estaba desesperado mirándolos a todos. Nadie hacía nada, y el pobre William estaba en sus grandes Brazos y no dejaba de llorar, como si supiera lo que el destino le tenía preparado…

-¿Donde estoy?, ¿que es este lugar?

La verdad, ni la misma Winry sabía como había llegado hasta allí, Vio a Edward con un Bebé en Brazos y llorando sin comprender. Pero lo vio muy distante, esa imagen se alejaba cada vez mas, hasta que a lo lejos vio un punto, y al acercarse a el, vio que lo que tenía al frente no era producto de su imaginación, más bien era una puerta, la cual, se estaba abriendo lentamente frente a ella…

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Revelaciones

Cap. 13: Revelaciones. 

-¿Donde estoy?, ¿que es este lugar?

La verdad, ni la misma Winry sabía como había llegado hasta allí, Vio a Edward con un Bebé en Brazos y llorando sin comprender. Pero lo vio muy distante, esa imagen se alejaba cada vez mas, hasta que a lo lejos vio un punto, y al acercarse a el, vio que lo que tenía al frente no era producto de su imaginación, más bien era una puerta, la cual, se estaba abriendo lentamente frente a ella…

Unos brazos enormes empezaban a salir de la puerta y Cogieron a la pobre Winry.  
-¡Noooo! ¡Suéltenme, Déjenme!-Gritaba la Rubia.  
-¡Alto!, ¡suéltenla!.-Sloth y Wrath hicieron que los brazos soltaran a la chica y la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Hola Winry, como estas?-Era Trisha, quien estaba de vuelta en la puerta y estaba al lado de ella.-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré y trataré de explicar todas las dudas que tengas…  
-Pe…pero… ¿donde estoy?, tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí, antes…  
-Si, fue hace Siete meses, cuando te caíste de las escaleras, ¿lo recuerdas?

FLASHBACK  
_  
-¡Ed!  
-Winry? Ed voltea a mirarla, ella viene con su vestido de Novia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Quiero que sepas que…-Intenta abrazarlo pero no puede, lo traspasa… -¿Que pasa? Porque… ¿porque no puedo? Ed, yo…yo…  
-Cálmate. Mi cuerpo se quedó lejos. Pero mi Alma y mente están aquí. Por eso no me puedes abrazar.-decía un Edward sin nada que lamentar.  
-Ed, yo…yo...  
-Winry, escúchame por favor. Yo no volveré…_

_-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Tú tienes que volver, me lo dijiste!  
-Termina de escucharme. Después podrás gritar todo lo que quieras. Dentro de Varios meses tendrás un Niño. Si, se que es extraño, pero aquí lo puedo ver todo. Ese niño es hijo mío.  
-Ed, con más… razón debes volver. ¡No criaré un niño sola, No se como hacerlo!-Winry lloraba, Edward lloraba, y de fondo, la puerta, la cual se Abría lentamente.- ¡Escúchame!-Ed le grita. Tratando de calmarla. Se que no volveré. A menos de que mi cuerpo sea desintoxicado. Mientras tanto, permaneceré aquí. Eso puede tardar lo que se demore el Niño en Nacer .Por ahora, debo irme._

_-¡No! ¿A donde vas?-Winry trata de sujetar a Edward, pero una vez mas, le es imposible._

_Hay un silencio incómodo en el Ambiente, algo que no los deja sentirse tranquilos. Hasta que Edward decide Hablar._

_-Debo terminar algo que hice hace mucho tiempo.-Ed se dirige hacia la puerta, allí los esperan Sloth y Su madre, Trisha Elric  
-No! Ed, no vayas, ¡yo te necesito!-Winry Corre hacia la puerta, pero algo se lo impide. Es Wrath, quien se ve increíblemente grande comparado con la última vez.  
-No debes.-Wrath coge a Winry para evitar que vaya hacia la puerta.  
-¡Déjame!-Winry forcejeaba para soltarse  
-No. Se lo prometí. –Señala a los cuatro. Izumi se había incluido en el Grupo y va hacia ellos._

_-Winry, Quiero que el Niño se llame William. Prométemelo.-Dijo Ed con una Sonrisa. Todos se despiden de ella alzando las manos.  
-Ed!-Winry llora sin consuelo arrodillada en el suelo.-Francamente eres un Idiota, ¡El idiota al Que AMO!-Al decir esto, Aparece su llave inglesa y se la Arroja a Edward, pero la puerta se cierra y no alcanza a pegarle_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Si, es verdad, ¡ahora lo recuerdo todo! Pero…todavía no entiendo que hago aquí.-Dijo la Rubia.

-Verás. Cuando William nació, tu te desmayaste y perdiste el conocimiento. Tu alma y mente están aquí, pero tu cuerpo sigue al otro lado.  
-Exactamente como le pasó a Ed…  
-Asi es.

-pero sigo sin entender, ¿porque estoy acá?-Replicó Winry  
-Verás.-Terció Izumi.-Cuando tu pierdes el conocimiento, por alguna extraña razón, terminas aquí. Eso fue lo que Ed estuvo averiguando estos Siete meses, y llegamos a una conclusión. Luego de tantos viajes que Ed ha hecho en la puerta, puede acceder a ella sin ningún problema, y al tu, dar a luz, a un hijo de Edward, esa capacidad se transmite directamente a ti y a Will. Pero aún asi…-Izumi se quedó callada.  
-Izumi, aún asi… ¿Qué?-dijo la chica.  
-Aún asi, Ed no puede volver a depender de la Alquimia.-dijo Wrath.  
-Pero… ¿Cómo es esto?, ¿acaso Ed tuvo que volver a pagar un precio por mi culpa o algo parecido?, ¿Qué pasa si Ed vuelve a usar alquimia?, ¿Will se verá involucrado en todo esto?, ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo?, tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza

-por lo pronto, déjanos responderte esto y después veremos que hacer, ¿si?-Dijo Trisha.  
-De acuerdo.

-preguntaste si Ed tuvo que volver a pagar un precio. Digamos que hizo…un trato con la puerta. Ya voy para allá.-dijo Izumi.

-También preguntaste que ocurría si Ed volvía a Hacer alquimia, bueno, si lo hace de nuevo, incumple el trato con la puerta y no volverá.-Dijo Wrath.  
-también dijiste si William se vería involucrado. No te preocupes, El trato fue con Ed, pero, al ser William, un Elric, podría pagar el mismo precio de Ed si hace Alquimia. Y no, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.-Dijo de nuevo Izumi.  
-Entonces, ¿cual fue el trato que Ed hizo…Con esa cosa que ustedes llaman "la puerta"?-preguntó Winry.  
-Muy sencillo.-Respondió Trisha- Ed no puede volver a hacer alquimia, a cambio de que Will, él y tú permanezcan en su mundo. De lo contrario, el se tendrá que ir, y Will tendrá que buscar la manera de traer de vuelta a su padre. Si te fijas bien es un camino. Igual que cuando yo morí, Ed "trató de traerme de vuelta", si Ed hace alquimia, a Will le tocará el mismo destino. Y así será con los hijos de Will. Por eso es que Ed no puede hacer alquimia, para evitar ese círculo vicioso, por eso no había vuelto en estos Siete meses, ¿ahora lo comprendes?

-Si, pero… ¿Porque Will?-preguntó Winry.  
-Porque el es un Elric, esta marcado en su sangre, está sellado su destino.  
-¡No!-Gritó Winry,-¡Eso no es justo!  
-Debes irte, Winry, hay una familia que te espera.-Dijo Izumi.  
-¡Esperen!, Quiero saber…-Dijo Winry, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba cerrada, y todos se habían ido. Sintió que iba por un gran túnel y luego, abrió los ojos

-¡Esperen!  
-Winry, ¡oh, gracias, gracias por devolvérmela!-Ed lloraba de felicidad al lado de su esposa, la cual, estaba inmóvil por la conmoción. Estaba en su habitación, y Ed estaba con Will en sus brazos, sonriéndole  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu trato con la puerta?, ¿Acaso no te importa poner en peligro tu vida, la mía y la de Will?-Replicó Winry  
-porque…yo…Winry…-Ed trataba de explicarlo-No se por donde empezar…  
-Pues empieza por pensar una explicación mientras estás inconsciente!-le dijo la Rubia mientras que cogía su llave Inglesa, la lanzó, pero como no tenía mucha fuerza, no le pudo pegar a Ed, simplemente, se quedó dormida.

-Descansa, más tarde te diré todo, te lo prometo-Ed le dio un beso en la frente, dejó a Will en su cuna y se subió a la cama, se quedó mirándola un buen rato, hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo…

CONTINUARÁ. 


	14. Esta es mi Verdad, Ese es su Destino

Cap. 14: Esta es mi Verdad, ese es su destino. 

La luna entraba por la ventana de la Casa Rockbell. Las luces estaban apagadas y la chimenea estaba encendida. Todos estaban en la sala tratando de encontrar una explicación para lo que acababan de ver.  
-Aún no me cabe en la cabeza como es posible que ocurra todo esto, sobretodo porque Edward ha vuelto y Winry este asi.-Dijo Scieszka  
-Si. Pero tendremos que esperar una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado hasta que Ed Baje o Winry despierte.-Dijo Mustang.  
-Por ahora, eso no va a ser posible.-Terció Alphonse, quien bajaba por las escaleras.-Ese par de tortolos esta durmiendo profundamente. Asi que yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir. Menos mal que hay cuartos suficientes para todos. Pero nos tocará dormir en Pareja (N.A: ji ji ji) 

Después de esa noche tan ajetreada, todos decidieron irse a dormir. Pero Noah Retuvo a Al.-Espera.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo el Menor de los Elric.  
-Al.-Comenzó Ella.-Tengo…un retraso… puede que yo…Esté embarazada  
-¿Queeee?, no…no lo puedo creer…-Al toma de la cintura a la chica y le empieza a dar vueltas y a Gritar.- ¡Voy a ser Papá, voy a ser Papá!

-Cálmate, solo tengo que ir y ver al doctor para que lo confirme, pero no estoy segura.  
-No me importa, me hace muy feliz saber que puedo ser papá.-Exclamó Alphonse, bastante contento.-Vamos a dormir, ¿si?  
Asi, los jóvenes se fueron a dormir, pero había una sombra, que espiaba todo, y que fue a sacar una botella de Wiskey y empezó a Tomar. Amanecía y Roy Mustang Bajó a la cocina por un poco de Agua, cuando…

-¡Estas loco!-Roy vio al pobre de Ed, tumbado en un sillón y con una Botella en la mano. Decidió quitársela.  
-¡Suéltame!, ¡Hip! Ni loco tu la dooooy.-Ed se tambaleaba de lo Jincho que estaba (N.A: JinchoBorracho)  
-¡Alphonse, Fuery, Alguien, ayuda!-Gritaba el Pobre Roy tratando de quitarle la botella a Edward. El alboroto despertó a toda la casa, menos a Winry, Will y Elizabeth, quienes estaban profundamente dormidos.  
-¿Que ocurre…que pasa?-Dijo Al medio dormido y frotándose los ojos.-Pero que… ¡Nii-San!, Tú no puedes tomar, ¡estas loco!-Decía Al mientras sujetaba a Ed y con Alquimia, lo ponía en una silla para que no pudiera hacer Alquimia.  
-¡Suéltenme!, Esto no es de ¡Hip! Su incumbencia, es miiii problema, ¡Hip!-decía Edward al tiempo que gritaba y pataleaba como si fuera un niño pequeño. Winry se Asomó por las escaleras con Will en brazos y con una cara de sueño impresionante.  
-¿que pasa aquí?-Rezongó la chica  
-Nada, nada, Vuelve a dormir.-Scieszka trataba de distraerla mientras subía las escaleras y llevaba a la Rubia a su cuarto para que no viera el "Incidente" que Ed había provocado. Mientras que abajo… 

-Bueno, ahora dinos Ed, ¿que te pasa?-Dijo Kain Fuery  
-Si, y porque nos estas evitando desde que salimos del hospital.-Siguió Roy.  
-Ah, y no olvidemos el hecho de que ya no usas tu alquimia para nada.-Terció Alphonse.  
-Tomate esto, te quitará la borrachera.-Le dijo Noah al tiempo que le pasaba un vaso con un líquido Gris.  
-Esto se ve raro, ¡hip!-Rezongó Ed  
-Anda, ¡tómatelo ya!-Dijo Noah, y Ed se lo tomó. A regañadientes, pero lo hizo.  
-¡Ahhh! Que lío con ustedes. ¿Que es estoooo?-Ed "despertaba" de su borrachera.-Esta bien, les cuento todo, pero llamen a la te…a Riza y a Winry. Esto les incumbe mucho más a ellas. Se me olvidaba. Roy, sujétate de la silla.-Dijo Ed mucho más calmado. Kain subió y al rato, bajó con Riza, quien trataba de consolar a Elizabeth la cual estaba llorando porque la habían despertado. Y Winry bajaba con Scieszka y su llave Inglesa, mientras que Will lloraba también en brazos de su Madre. ¿Acaso estos chicos lloraban porque sabía lo que les deparaba el destino?

-¿Y aquí que paso?-Preguntó la chica al ver todo el desorden.  
-Este…veras…Explícale, Nii-San.-Dijo Alphonse muy asustado  
-¿Qué? ¿Yoooo?, Al, ¿estas loco?-Decía Ed, mas asustado aún al ver a Winry con la llave inglesa.  
-Edward…-Dijo Winry con un tono amenazante ¿Esto lo hiciste tú?  
-Este…Win…yo…-Ed empezó a patalear y a tratar de salir de ahí, pues sabía que no podía hacer Alquimia.  
-¡Eres un desastre!-Gritó la chica al tiempo que le lanzaba la llave inglesa a Ed con una mano y con la otra sujetaba a su hijo. Sonó un fuerte ruido, lo cual indicaba que la chica había dado en el blanco.

Después de curaciones, sollozos y un ataque de Risa de media Hora por parte de Roy Mustang al ver la escena de la llave inglesa, todos se sentaron y estaban muy normales. Todos Excepto el pobre Ed, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y se quedó dormido. Asi que Winry les explicó las razones por las cuales Ed no puede practicar alquimia.  
-Pero Ed dijo que hay una razón más.-Dijo Al  
-yo lo despierto.-Dijo Mustang al tiempo que se colocaba los guantes y hacía un chasquido que despertó al Rubio desprevenido  
-¡Ahhh! Disparos, ¡escóndanse!-Gritaba Ed mientras corría por la habitación hasta que cayó de frente al suelo.-ouch, ¿porque lo hiciste?-dijo mientras miraba a la Gitana  
-eso te pasa por Gritón.-Le contestó la chica.  
-Ahora tengo dos dolores, que malos son.-se quejó Edward.  
-Nii-San, falta una razón. Winry ya nos contó todo.-Dijo Al  
-¿Winry?-Ed volteó a mirarla, mientras que ella solo pudo decir  
-Si, cuando perdí el conocimiento, terminé en la puerta, y tú Madre, Izumi y Wrath me explicaron todo. Pero me dijeron que tú tenías algo más que decirnos.  
-¡esperen!, ahora que recuerdo, leí algo parecido en la biblioteca de Central alguna vez.-Empezó Scieszka, mientras que todos la voltearon a mirar, porque ella siempre sabía algo que les ayudaría.-según recuerdo, esto es conocido como "La Maldición Continua de la Puerta" alias L.M.C.P (N.A: No me lo van a creer, pero son mis Iniciales). También recuerdo que dice que si una persona ha hecho más de un viaje en una puerta, no puede hacer alquimia, o de lo contrario, sus descendientes tendrán que pagar el precio y buscar la manera de traer a su ascendente de vuelta. Esto se puede romper solo si la persona no hace Alquimia, que en este caso sería Ed, y su descendiente, o sea Will, tiene que hallar la solución y ponerle fin a la maldición, pero solo a partir de la Alquimia y el Amor.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. Will no puede hacer el viaje solo, tiene que ir acompañado de una chica, la cual tiene que ser su pareja. Se que suena raro, pero…yo….-Mirando a Riza y a Roy- les pido que me permitan que Elizabeth sea esa chica.-terminó el Rubio.  
-pe…pero ¿Eli?, ¿Elizabeth? ¿Porque Eli?, porque no esperamos a que Al tenga descendencia y…Rezongó Roy  
-Porque serian Primos, y eso sería un incesto.-Dijo Noah (N.A: Oooh, Incestos xD)  
-Entonces…-Dijo Ed mirando a la Familia Mustang Hawkeye  
-Por mi no hay problema, me sentiría muy feliz.-Dijo Riza  
-Ah….Tu siempre serás tan terco, Hagane, pero no hay remedio. Aunque Eli sea un Año mayor que William, no importa. Dicen que el Amor no tiene edad…Esta bien. Lo permito.  
Asi, los dos niños ya tenían marcada su vida, pero…

¿Podrán afrontar la cruel Realidad y ser felices sin Obligación?  
CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Un Giro Inesperado

N.A: Siento haberme demorado, pero es q tenía este sitio algo abandonado.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Un Giro Inesperado.

Era otro dia Normal en Ciudad Central, la gente iba y venía, La Nación de Amestris se encontraba en Paz, los niños Jugaban, Las Mujeres conversaban y los Hombres trabajaban. En el Cuartel General, se vio un cambio drástico. Todos los hombres tenían que ir al baño, ya que se provocaba una hemorragia Grave cada vez que veían a una Oficial en Minifalda. El Nuevo Fuhrer, el Cual subió al Poder por decisión del Parlamento, según ellos: "por su brillante carrera", dio esta Orden como su Primer mandato.

Una Mujer de Cabello Rubio, Recogido, y con un montón de Papeles en su regazo, tocó la puerta de la Oficina del Fuhrer.  
-Adelante.-Se oyó una voz desde adentro.  
La Mujer decidió entrar lentamente, sin hacer Ruido. se le hacía Bastante incómodo tener que portar una minifalda, ya estaba acostumbrada a Portar falda normal. no era la única, ya que las demás oficiales también expresaban su indignación en los pasillos, pero los Hombres, mas felices y desangrados que nunca, alababan al Fuhrer por tan buena decisión. por eso, la Oficial tenía un Humor de Perros  
-No entiendo porque hiciste eso-Rezongó Riza Hawkeye, mientras observaba a un hombre que miraba hacia la ventana.  
-Tranquila, El que todas las mujeres portaran una minifalda como parte del uniforme, era el sueño mas grande del Coronel Roy Mustang, hace unos años, y siempre quiso cumplirlo. Ahora, se le dio la oportunidad, y no la podía dejar pasar¿no lo cree, Secretaria del Fuhrer?-El Hombre que estaba mirando hacia la ventana, volteó a ver a Riza Hawkeye. Era un Hombre de Ojos y Cabello Negros, y una Sonrisa encantadora. Roy Mustang se había salido con la suya, había llegado a un puesto, un puesto en el que el mandaba, y podía hacer que todas las oficiales, tuvieran Minifalda. Era el Fuhrer de Amestris.  
-Si, entiendo eso, pero…-Empezó Riza  
-Nada de peros, las Ordenes del Fuhrer se cumplen. Ahora bien…-Dijo Roy con una mirada que derretía a cualquier mujer, incluso a su propia esposa…

Mientras, en una Gran casa, que bien podría pasar por Mansión, un Hombre de Cabello Rubio y Ojos Dorados huía por un jardin, mientras que, detrás de el, iba una chica de Cabello Rubio y ojos Azules, con una llave inglesa en sus manos, y con una mirada Asesina  
-¡Deja que te atrape, y veras lo que es bueno!-Gritaba la chica, enfurecida  
-¡Pero si solo jugaba!-Refunfuñó el Rubio  
-Jugaba, Jugaba mi llave inglesa¿Cómo pudiste estropear tu Automail, y Mi Horno¡Eres un desconsiderado!-Winry le lanzó su llave inglesa a Edward, con tal precisión, que el pobre terminó en el suelo y con un gran chichón.  
-¡Au!, Winry, eres una Guache¿Por qué siempre te enojas por todo?  
-Porque tu lo provocas, Enanito Genio  
-Para tu información, tu eres la que haces las cosas, y no me digas enano, todavía estoy creciendo¿sabes?  
-Si claro-Dijo la chica sarcásticamente-Si hubieras crecido, serias mas alto que yo, pero Noooo  
-Cállate, Friki de los Automails  
-Cállate tu, Friki Alquimista

A lo lejos. Un chico de Ojos Castaños miraba la discusión con un niño Rubio en sus brazos-Cuando irán a parar…esto ya es una rutina…Pobrecito mi sobrino-Decía Alphonse Elric mientras miraba a su Sobrino, William- los Padres que te tocaron…  
Mientras que, dentro de la casa, Una Chica atendía el Teléfono

-¿Hola?  
Al Otro lado de la Línea -Hola, soy yo, Roy,  
-Hola Ge..Digo, Fuhrer, Como esta?  
-Muy Bien Gracias¿y tú?  
-Igual.  
-¿De Casualidad Edward y Alphonse estan por ahí?  
-Ed esta peleando con Winry…de nuevo, y Al, esta cuidando a Will.  
-Por favor, diles que necesito hablar con ellos, Lo mas Pronto posible, es una Emergencia.  
-De acuerdo. Adiós  
-Adiós.

Noah salió al Inmenso Jardín, el cual parecia un invernadero, ya que poseía una gran cantidad de Plantas, flores y cultivos. como si fuera poco, tenía Piscina propia y Tres Grandes fuentes. como Edward y Winry seguian discutiendo, a ella les tocó llamarlos a Gritos.  
-¡Edward¡Winry!  
-¿Que sucede?-Respondieron los dos al tiempo.  
-¡Roy Quiere ver a Ed!-y Volteando la mirada hacia Alphonse, le dice-A ti tambien te quiere ver.  
Los dos Rubios dejaron de discutir, y luego, los Hermanos Elric se trasladaron hacia el cuartel. por el camino, el cual estaba bastante transitado, se preguntaron que querría Roy Mustang con ellos.  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de para que nos quiere Mustang en el Cuartel?-Preguntó Alphonse  
-No lo se, conociéndole bien, para presumirnos de nuevo su Cargo. Ya me lo imagino-Ed empezó con su Imitación de Roy: "No, ahora, todos estan bajo mis ordenes, las mujeres tienen minifalda, tal como yo quería. ¿Ed, Me estas prestando Atención?, Donde se metió… Como no ha crecido nada desde la ultima vez que lo vi, supongo que sigue siendo igual de pequeño…Ahí estas, creí que te habías perdido entre el Sofá…"-Terminó Ed-Me Exaspera ese tipo…  
-No se de que te quejas-Rezongó Alphonse, quien estaba un poco mas alto que su hermano  
-Como que de que me quejo Al¡si "Su Majestad el Fuhrer" lo único que hace es molestarme!-Refunfuñó Ed  
-Quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero si lo ves por otro punto, el Coro…Fuhrer, lo único que ha hecho, es ayudarnos.  
-Si claro, Ayudarme-Bufó Ed-Lo mejor es acabar con esto de una…¡Demonios!  
Los Hermanos Elric tuvieron que correr para llegar al Cuartel, ya que empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial, todo el mundo andaba desprevenido, ya que era muy extraño que lloviera, sobretodo si el Verano apenas comenzaba. Por fin, luego de varios minutos corriendo por las calles y tratando de no chocar con los transeúntes, llegaron al cuartel.  
-Salgamos de esto.  
Edward y Alphonse fueron a la Vieja oficina de Mustang, ya que era la que mas habían frecuentado. Además, no tenían la mas remota idea de donde estaba la oficina del fuhrer. Por eso, buscaban ayuda.  
-Hola Teniente Havoc, que hay de…-Edward no pudo terminar su frase, ya que, al abrir la oficina, la vió vacía, con polvo por todas partes, como si un ladrón la hubiera saqueado…  
-Nii-san, hay algo que no me gusta.  
-Si, es mejor irnos.  
-¡Alto¿Ed, Al?  
-¡Riza!-Dijeron los Hermanos al unísono  
-¿Dónde andaban? Roy quiere verlos. Dice que es urgente.  
-Pues ya era hora, ya me estaba hartando.  
-Edward, Puede que estés molesto, pero sabes que, es la Primera vez que lo veo Abatido, serio, y no me gusta verlo asi. Hablen con el, a ustedes si los escucha-Exclamó Riza.  
-Dejenoslo a Nosotros, no se preocupe.

Unos cuantos pasos mas tarde, llegaron a la oficina del Fuhrer. Fue un recorrido incómodo, porque todos los observaban, con una mezcla de sorpresa y…Miedo?

-Adelante-Ordenó Roy.  
Los Hermanos Elric Entraron a la oficina, decorada con Cuadros exquisitos, una Licorera con un surtido selecto de Vinos, Brandy, Wiskey, entre otros Licores, Un Tapete Persa Precioso, y el León de Amestris a su Espalda, dando vista a una Ventana Imponente.  
-¿Se van a quedar alli de pie, o se van a sentar?-Gruño Roy  
-Pero no nos pegues tus malas pulgas, no tenemos la culpa de que…-Ed empezó, pero Roy no lo dejó seguir.  
-Escuchemne, y haganlo bien, porque esto es un asunto delicado. Edward, Necesito tu ayuda. Se desató una Guerra en el Norte. Havoc y los demás hacen lo que pueden, pero no es suficiente.  
-No me digas que quieres que haga lo mismo que tu hiciste en Ishbal. ¡Estas loco!-Le Gritó Edward-¡Yo no mataré a Nadie!  
-y que creías que hacías por ser Un Alquimista estatal¿Investigar por ahí?, Estabas muy Equivocado. Ea es una de las consecuencias de Unirte a los Militares, lo Hiciste Por Al  
-Lo Hice, si, y Al ahora esta de vuelta, por lo tanto ¡Yo no te ayudo!-Rezongó Ed  
-Lo quieras o no, lo harás, es tu deber como Alquimista Estatal. Y el tuyo tambien¿oiste?-Dijo Roy a Alphonse  
-¿Co…como¿Tu tambien eres…un perro de los militares ahora?-Preguntó Ed, a Un Alphonse muy tranquilo  
- A ver, dejen de discutir los dos. Nii-San, cuando te fuiste, no me quedó mas Remedio, algo me decía que era lo mejor. Y no te preocupes, voy a cumplir con mi deber –Dijo Al A Roy.-Por lo Pronto, tenemos que hablar con Winry y Noah. ¡Esto no les va a gustar!  
-Es cierto, Ya Puedo ver a la señorita Rockbell djandote un chichón con su llave inglesa-Roy se echó a Reir por la Escena.  
-Sabe, esos No son comportamientos del Jefe de esta Nacion.  
-Oh vamos, dejame bromear.  
-Ah, condenado Coronel, contigo no se puede…  
-¡NO SOY CORONEL, SOY JEFE, EL FUHRER, GRABATELOOOOO!-Gritaba Roy a Edward.  
-Ok, ok, tranquilo. Hablaremos con las Chicas.  
-Por cierto¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir a Drachma?-Preguntó Alphonse  
-Mañana por la Mañana…

* * *

Espero les guste y Dejen Sus Reviews 


	16. Sentimientos Encontrados

**_Hola!! En verdad, agradezco tooodos los comentarios que me dejan, significan muchisimo para mi, En verdad!!_**

Aqui no tengo la historia completa, pero en esta direccion si esta, ojalá les guste...jijiji  


http://fullmetal. size=1 width=100% noshade>Cap. 16: Sentimientos Encontrados

-¿Cómo asi que te vas a la guerra¿Estas loco¿Y si te matan?, Olvidalo, yo no lo voy a permitir. ¿Acaso no creías que me dolia cuando tu y Al se iban? Dime!!! –Winry estaba al borde de los nervios y la Ira. ¿Cómo era Posible que Mandaran a Edward a la Guerra? Roy esta loco-Pensaba la chica para sus adentros.  
-Pero Al irá conmigo, no estaré solo. Ademas¿Tu porque no me dijiste que Al era un Alquimista Estatal?  
-¡Porque al igual que tu, no me contaba nada!-Winry rompió en llanto, y como una adolescente, salió corriendo a su Habitación y cerró la Puerta

-Win, Abreme la puerta…Por favor…-Edward le rogaba desde afuera- Se que fue mi Culpa. Pero volveremos en unos dias.  
-No es cierto, no quiero perder mas seres queridos, la Guerra solo trae desgracias cuando llega-Winry le Abrió la puerta y se tumbó a los Brazos de Ed-Baka, entiende, ya perdí a mis Padres en una guerra, no quiero perder lo que mas amo Ahora.  
-Lo se, pero, entiende, son Ordenes directas de Roy, y como Alquimistas estatales, yo no puedo hacer Nada  
-¡Salte del Ejército!  
-¿Y Como vivimos?  
-Es cierto. Todavía Fabrico Automails, podemos vivir de ello-Exclamó Winry, Emocionada  
-Ah no, ni lo pienses-Edward se cruzó de Brazos-Con lo aficionada que eres…  
-Seré aficionada, pero soy la mejor…¿Puedo poner el Negocio? Podemos ir a Rushvalley y vivir allí-Winry ya empezaba a hacer Planes, pero Edward la Cortó.  
-No. Yo seguiré siendo un Alquimista estatal. Recuerda que tengo que evitar de alguna forma que William no pague por mis propios Errores, es mi Problema, y yo tengo que solucionarlo.  
-He ahí el Problema. Serás Alquimista¿Entiendes?, y tu NO puedes hacer Alquimia.  
-Sencillo. Al me Ayudará

-Pues imaginate que yo no apruebo eso-Noah había escuchado la conversación, y estaba resuelta a apoyar a Winry. Detrás de Ella, estaba un Alphonse, que se notaba a leguas que había tenido una Conversación similar con Noah a la que tuvieron los Rubios.  
-¿Ves?, Noah y yo somos la que llevamos la peor parte, y ustedes no toman eso en cuenta-Sentenció Winry.-No es cierto-Interrumpió Alphonse-Aunque ustedes no lo crean, si lo hacemos es por nuestro propio bien y el de ustedes.  
-Es cierto. Si queremos ser Alquimistas estatales o no, es por un bien comun.  
-Pero...y si no vuelven...si les pasa algo...-Winry estalló en llanto nuevamente.  
-Realmente te entiendo. hay Mucha presión-Al estaba tratando de Calmarla- Se que estas triste, no quieres Perder a mi Hermano de Nuevo, lo entiendo. pero entiende, esto no es porque queramos, es porque tenemos que hacerlo, Por ti, Por Mi Hermano y por William. piensa un momento en el. ¿Que pasaria si no impedimos que La Maldición continúe?, Tus Nietos y demas descendientes sufriran Nuestro destino. dime si quieres que eso pase. por eso lo hacemos, para evitar mas lágirmas. no te pido que te reprimas. llora todo lo que quieras, pero entiende, esto es por el bien de todos.  
-Es la segunda vez que te oigo hablar asi en toda mi Vida-Edward estaba estupefacto. la Primera vez quedó Sorprendido por el Comportamiento de Al

_Flashback..._

_-Al, vamos hermano, dime Algo-Edward trataba de arrastrarse hasta donde se hallaba su hermano menor  
-¡Idiota!-Le Gritó Alphonse mientras le daba un puñetazo a su hermano en toda la cara  
- ¿Porque fue eso?-Preguntó un Malhumorado Edward  
-¿Porque no escapaste cuando te lo dije? Exclamo Al  
-Cerebro de Acero, porque te habria Matado-Refunfuñó Edward  
-¿Y decidiste morir tu?, muy inteligente de tu parte-Rezongó Alphonse  
-No llames a tu hermano mayor idiota¡Idiota!-Le Gritó Edward  
Asi no hacemos las cosas-Alphonse tomó de la Gabardina a Edward- Vivir y disfrutarlo mientras podamos, vivir para aprender mas alquimia, y asi poder recuperar nuestros cuerpos algun dia, asi es como hacermos las cosas hermano. morir¿y morir solo dejandome aqui?, no permitiré que hagas eso-El Brazo de Al se cae- Ah esto es perfecto, ahora mi Brazo también se cayo, es un dia Terrible.  
-¿Realemente nos estamos desarmando no lo crees? los que nos vean pensarán que somos un chiste-Dijo un Tranquilo Ed  
-¿Pero estamos vivos cierto?-Preguntó Al, mucho mas Calmado  
-Si, lo estamos Al._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Defifnitivamente tu no has cambiado nada, Al. sigues siendo tranquilo, pero temperamental. siempre te preocupabas mas por Mi que por ti Mismo. siempre pensabas mas en mi. y yo pensaba mas en ti. es algo irónico, no pensabamos en Nosotros mismos, y aun seguimos asi-Exclamó Edward, igual de calmado a aquella vez.  
-Es cierto. y aun asi, despues de separarnos, seguimos preocupados el uno por el otro, sin importar lo que pase. ahora hemos hecho cada uno su propia familia, pero a pesar de todo, seguimos preocupandonos el uno por el Otro. creo que eso no va a cambiar-Sentenció Alphonse

Segunda Parte…

-Solo les pedimos un poco de paciencia, y les prometemos que todo se va a solucionar, nada mas-Edward abrazó Fuertemente a Winry y le susurró-Prometo que volveré, no te preocupes.

Alguien tocaba la puerta. Era la señal de la Partida de los Elric a una situación nueva para ellos. Tener que estar en una Guerra era duro, y mas si corrian el riesgo de no volver a casa. Cogieron sus maletas, se despidieron. Ed tomó en sus brazos a su Hijo y se despidió de el con estas palabras: "Prometo que volveré, asi me cueste la Sangre". Los Hermanos Elric se montaron en un gran Carro, con varios soldados dentro. Se nota que muchos iban por primera vez, pues en sus caras se reflejaba el Miedo y el Terror. Muchos empuñaban el fusil como si fuera su unica esperanza, pues no sabían que iba a pasar realmente alli.  
-Escuchenme todos con Atención-Roy estaba al fondo del Camión, con un mapa detrás de el y varias personas custodiandole-Esta guerra va a ser sencilla, directa y rápida. Aquí no hay lugar para el Miedo, porque son ellos o eres tu. Asi que el que quiera ayudar a su patria, se puede quedar, pero el que tenga miedo, que se baje y vuelva a los brazos de su Mami…-Roy estaba decidido. No quería arriesgar la vida de sus hombres, sabia que muchos estaban presos del pánico, por eso, muchos de sus subordinados abandonaron el Carro, con cara de Alivio, pero a la vez de culpa, porque les dolía defraudar a Roy de ese modo, pero en su mente sabian que preferian vivir.

-Una Pregunta-Edward levantó la Mano pidiendo la palabra-Como demonios haremos los que no podemos hacer Alquimia  
-Para que crees que te traje¿eh?-Dijo Roy con una Sonrisa en el Rostro-Tu me vas a ayudar en eso, tu eres el Cerebro en esta operación. Mientras que los demás Alquimistas estatales tendrán que luchar  
-¡Un Momento¿Al va a luchar?  
-Es su deber como Alquimista estatal.  
-¡NO!-Edward se acercó a Roy y lo tomó por el Cuello-Olvidate que eso va a pasar. Al no va a luchar, yo no lo voy a permitir, tu estas loco  
-Escuchame-Roy le dijo a Ed en un tono muy bajo para que nadie lo oyera-Alphonse tomó su propia decisión al Convertirse en Alquimista estatal, al venir aquí, fue por su propia voluntad. Te lo dije en la Oficina y te lo repito Aquí, fue su decisión. Además, estas atentando contra la vida del jefe de esta nacion, te podria mandar arrestar por Intento de Asesinato¿Sabes?  
-Eres un Bastardo-Edward, molesto por el comentario, soltó a Roy, y ocupó de nuevo su puesto.  
-Asi me gusta, que entiendas que hay que cumplir ordenes-Sentenció Roy con una Sonrisa  
-Me las vas a pagar-Bufó Edward  
-Hermano, deberias tenerle mas respeto  
-¿y tu porque te dejas mangonear de este tipo?-le Preguntó Ed a Al, bastante Molesto

(N.A: MangonearManipular)  
-Yo no estoy haciendo nada que no quiera. Puede que te siga, puede que no. Puede que seamos hermanos y seamos inseparables. Pero creo que llegó el momento de que tome mis propias decisiones y no te siga tanto. Todos debemos crecer en algun momento¿no?-Al le dio este discurso a Ed de un modo que lo volvió a dejar estupefacto. Ahora entendía que era lo que pasaba. Su hermanito habia crecido, estaba siendo exactamente igual que el hace algunos años. Terco e impulsivo, y esto le molestaba, porque le recordaba como era.  
-Pero…Al…Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos, solo quiero que no te pase nada malo.  
-Lo se, pero yo tambien me puedo defender solo.  
-Al…  
-Hablaremos después-Alphonse se puso de pie, con Actitud decidida y seria, fue a hablar con Mustang acerca de la Mision  
-Al…no pareces tu

Mientras, en Otro lugar de Ciudad Central, una Fábrica oscura, con varios años de no usarse, un chico estaba Amarrado a una Gran polea, sin posibilidad de hacer Alquimia ni escapar de Alli.  
-No te creas de a mucho, mi Hermano se dará cuenta de que no soy yo, ya lo verás.  
-Pero por ahora, dejaré que el Sufra, Edward Elric va a llorar lágrimas de Sangre, va a sufrir muchisimo, asi como el me hizo sufrir a mi…-Una voz hablaba desde las Sombras  
-No es justo, el no tiene porque pagar por algo por lo cual tu mismo fuiste responsable.  
-Alphonse, Alphonse Elric, como se nota que te falta Madurar-Unos pasos se Acercaban a Al, pasos de Una Gran Quimera  
-¿Tucker?  
-Si, soy yo, y he perfeccionado mi Forma de hacer Quimeras, Mira, hasta Nina volvió..  
-Nina…  
-¡Hola¿Volviste para Jugar conmigo?  
-Nina…-Al lloraba, lloraba de Rabia, de desesperación, de tantos recuerdos agolpados en su cabeza. Sabía que su Hermano se daría cuenta, pero de todos modos le daba rabia que alguien se hiciera pasar por el, y peor aún, que estuviera haciendo sufrir a su Hermano.  
-Veras, querido Elric, Tucker y yo hemos formado una Sociedad, un bien común. Yo le traje a Nina y el Me ayuda a Acabar con tu Queridísimo Hermano…  
-Pero…¿Cómo pudiste? Eres un…Al no pudo terminar la Frase, porque la voz de la Sombra le golpeó  
-Al, lo hice por Mi Nina, todo por ella…¿No lo ves?  
-Si, entiende, el Amor de Un Padre me ayuda, asi como el Amor de Edward por el Hijo que debió ser MIO, me ayudará con su destino…La Ira me llena, por Algo soy el Nuevo Ira…-La Voz de las Sombra se mostró, y por Imposible que parezca, era un Pelinegro con Ojos Morados Mezclados con Verde…Era un Homúnculo…Era mas que eso…Era Thomas Van Veldeke, de Nuevo…


End file.
